Conflict Resolution
by Sy Itha
Summary: Korra enjoys being a radio show host, especially since she gets to help people find balance in their lives with her advice. What they don't know is that her personal life is nothing short of a wreck. After crashing and burning on two relationships, Korra is content to be a failure at her own love life, until Asami makes a bet with her. AU, possible Korrasami, probably femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Greetings San Francisco! My name Korra, and this is Conflict Resolution, the after-hours radio show where I help callers sort out turmoil and heartache." The young woman smiled against the microphone as she readjusted it. This was always her favorite part of the show. "Today, I'd like to spend some time talking about belief in yourself, so if anyone is struggling to find courage, give me a call and we can talk about self-confidence."

Korra leaned down and scratched the head of her great pyrenees, Naga, who groaned and leaned into her hand. Her managers had been reluctant to allow the dog into the recording studio, but Naga proved to be a crowd pleaser with the audience. "As always I'm accepting calls on any subject. So pick up the phone and let's talk."

A blinking light on the switchboard indicated her first caller had been directed to the studio. The tech crew always had at least five callers waiting before the show started. Radio silence did not make for good entertainment. Korra pressed the flashing red button. "Hello! You're on Conflict Resolution. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, hi Korra. Hi Naga." The voice was quiet, probably from the man's own nerves than anything else.

Korra patted Naga on the head and she barked. "Naga says hi back."

The man laughed and spoke a little louder, "Um – I'm calling because I'm having a hard time convincing my wife of a business venture."

Leaning back in her chair, Korra swung the mic to travel with her. "Okay. So what is your business venture? Let's start there."

"I want to start a bakery themed after recipes involving cabbage. So many people are getting into the gluten-free, vegan lifestyle, I thought it would be a good idea. My grandfather grew and sold cabbages and has this really in-depth recipe book for baked goods involving cabbage."

"Cabbage baked goods. I can see that! I recently tried a chocolate cake made with beets." And it hadn't been the best, but Korra did not follow food trends very well. "But why do you need your wife to agree to this? Why not pursue it on your own?"

The man explained how they owned a restaurant together. Korra listened and nodded even though she knew the man could not see her. She figured it would help listeners get engaged in the show if she acted engaged in the conversation.

When the man finished talking, Korra responded. "Well, it sounds to me like your wife has some valid concerns, but you deserve to try out this idea. Have you two considered a compromise? Maybe try putting the cabbage stuff on a dessert menu. Give away free cookies. See if people like it first, you know? It might not be the best idea to immediately convert your restaurant into a bakery, but you definitely should try out new ideas. Does this help?"

"It actually does. Thanks Korra." The line went dead and Korra accepted a new caller. She loved this job, more than she thought she would when she finished school with a degree in communication. She had not really known what she would do with it, just that she would find work somewhere. The radio station had accepted her as a coffee lackey on a whim.

The hour went by quickly, and Korra had to sign off, reluctantly. "Well, I'd love to take more calls and resolve more conflicts, but you folks are going to have to wait another day for me to get back with you. Until tomorrow evening. My name is Korra, and you've been listening to Conflict Resolution."

She cut to a commercial and sighed, pushing away the mic and leaning down to pat Naga on the head. "We made it through another one, girl," she said. Her dog groaned and leaned into her hand. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Naga's ears perked up and Korra stood, stretching her back before grabbing her jacket and Naga's leash. The late-night show was her last part of her workday, allowing her to leave the studio at 11 pm. She took Naga down the stairwell and exited the building. She paused outside to inhale the salty scent of San Francisco's wharf air.

"So, did you bring about world peace yet?"

Korra glanced over and saw Asami leaning against a light-post. The young woman flipped her dark hair back and waved. "I think I'm getting close," Korra said. Naga practically pulled her over to Asami.

"Hi there girl!" She knelt down and let the dog kiss her face before she scratched her behind the ear. "I'm sure you helped, too."

"Come on Naga." Korra tugged on her leash. "You're going to mess up her hair."

Asami stood up and wiped the dog slobber off her face. "That's the least of my worries, I think." She looked around for a moment before wiping her hands on Korra's jacket.

Korra jumped back. "Ew, hey!"

Asami laughed. "She's your dog. You get to help clean me up."

"Not by letting you use me like a towel!"

"What, are you going to give me another tongue bath?"

Korra blushed and Asami laughed. Naga barked and tugged on her leash, causing Korra to start walking. "It's not what I meant," she said, turning back to her friend. Asami only grinned and followed her up the hill. "Why are you stalking me anyways?"

"I was in the office until late and knew you'd be heading home soon. I thought we could keep each other company." Korra still walked ahead of her, letting Naga lead the way home. "Because I'm nice like that."

Finally, Korra turned and glanced at her. Asami smiled and waved and Korra glanced back. "You know, I might actually think you're nice if you came to get a chili dog with me."

"At eleven at night?" Asami asked. She caught up to Korra and walked beside her.

"You wouldn't want Naga to miss out on her treat, would you?" Naga glanced up at the sound of her name, but quickly went back to sniffing along the sidewalk. "There's a nice place that's still open just down the road. And Naga likes the dog treats the owner gives her."

"You certainly have a way with people, don't you?"

"What? They give out dog treats to anyone who brings their pet in. A lot of places do it."

Asami nudged her. "Yeah, but you have a certain talent for making friends with the strangest people.

Korra laughed. "Yeah, look at you."

"You know what I mean."

Instead of agreeing, Korra shrugged and kept walking up the hill. It was a bit of a climb back into San Francisco. Both of them remained silent as they made their way along the path. Asami's words remained in her head. It was true, Korra did have an easy time approaching people and starting up a conversation. It was the thing that made her so efficient at her job on the radio.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Korra led them down a one-lane road. The diner was not far from there. "You know, there aren't a lot of people I'd actually call friends in this world," she said, picking up their old thread of conversation. "You, Mako, and Bolin are the first ones to come to mind. Even then, all I get is the cold shoulder from them nowadays. Well, mostly Mako. But still – I guess Tenzin and his family count, but other than that..."

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced over at Asami. "You're a good person, you know that?" The hand left her shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm only good from afar," she said. They reached the diner and went inside, bringing Naga with. During the day, the owners asked Korra to leave her outside, but so few people ate there at night, and Naga had become somewhat of a local celebrity.

"Why do you say that?" They chose a booth by a window and sat down. Naga crawled under the table, bumping their feet out of the way.

"I don't know. It just feels that way after ruining two relationships in a row." They both picked up menus, though Korra knew what she would order, like always. "I mean, they obviously weren't working out, but it still hurts when we all try to hang out together."

Asami sighed and put down her menu. "I guess I can relate. We've both screwed up as far as Mako is concerned. But he was just as stupid, so don't feel too much pity."

"I know, I know! I just... wish I could meet someone and not be responsible for helping them find balance. People talk to me because they think I'm going to fix their problems. Do you know how much it sucks when you go out on a date and it turns into a confession?"

Asami laughed. "What kind of confession?"

Korra glared at her. "The kind where your date is sobbing into your shirt."

"Ouch. Guy or girl?"

"Both. You wouldn't believe how much the shock jock from the morning news show can weep."

"Korra, you're dating coworkers? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, where else am I going to meet someone? I'm not getting any younger."

Before Asami could scold her any further, a waiter showed up and took their orders. Before leaving, the man knelt down and passed a dog treat over to Naga. "Who's a good girl?" he asked, patting her on the head. "Korra, I can't tell you how much business has improved since our talk. Thank you so much."

She shrugged off the compliment and smiled. "Just doing my job, bringing balance to the world one person at a time."

The man grinned. "I'll be right back with your food."

She waved as he walked away and glanced back at Asami, who frowned at her. "What?"

"See, this is what I don't understand about you. You're so..." Asami gestured vaguely at her, "outgoing and personable when you're not worried about making a good impression."

"You mean with that guy?" Korra pointed her thumb in the direction the waiter had walked. "He's a client, not a friend. That was work. Work is different from dates."

"I know. It should be. But there isn't any reason you have to keep your social skills separate depending on if you're working or not."

"I don't do that," said Korra. The waiter returned with their food, a chili dog and fries for Korra and a chicken sandwich for Asami. Korra immediately began working on the fries.

"Please, you're the most ungraceful person I know. I wouldn't believe you had a degree in communications if I hadn't witnessed you get it myself." Asami sighed and leaned back in the chair. "But all of your slovenly manners disappear the second you're determined to help someone."

"Maybe you're just too critical," Korra said. She took a bite out of her chili dog and ended up with beans dripping all over her shirt. "That proves nothing." She grabbed a napkin and wiped away the food, ignoring Asami's laugh.

"Well, how about this. If you're so suave, why don't we go out to a club later this week? You can show me how smooth you are with whoever strikes your fancy, and if you crash and burn again, I get to help you be a better human, not just some wisdom-spouting radio personality."

Korra folded her arms and stared down at the table. This was not the first time Asami, or other people, had offered to help her get ahold of her life. Her parents had suggested counseling after her messy split with Mako, but she had turned them down. Korra was the great peace-maker of San Francisco. She did not need help. She was the one who gave it. She glanced up to see Asami grinning at her. "Sure, you're on."

Asami extended a manicured hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

For a moment, Korra held back. Then she grabbed Asami's hand in a tight grip and smiled back. "Of course, princess. But you're not gonna get a chance to school me. I'm quite skilled in the art of seduction." God, she hoped Asami didn't know she was lying through her teeth.

**A/N:** So I posted about this on tumblr and people went crazy over it. I had to write it. The fans _needed_ it. Other projects will be receiving updates too, no worries. For now, enjoy this, and if you like what I write, why not read some of my original fiction? Warrior, the first solo work by me (Michelle Magly) is now available as an ebook. Paperback copies will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The dance club would not have been Korra's first or even second choice. The loud thrum of the bass reverberated through her head as they wandered through the crowd. She much preferred eclectic bars that served nachos and had shuffleboard or darts. Asami had told her that was too _hipster_ and had dragged her over to the newest nightclub.

"What the hell are we doing here?" she yelled over the music.

Asami glanced back at her and smiled. "Just follow me!" She led Korra through the crowd to the back of the bar. They stopped at the counter and ordered drinks before going upstairs to the quieter second floor. The music still could be heard, but did not drown out all other noise.

"That's better," Korra said. She picked a table and sat down on a barstool, placing her beer down on the tabletop. "Now why don't you tell me the terms of our little arrangement? I want to get this over with."

"Oh come on. This place isn't so bad. Just because they're not playing folk music-"

"The music isn't even the problem." Korra crossed her arms defensively. "Though if they start playing dub-step, I'm out of here."

Asami hauled herself up on a barstool opposite of Korra. She placed down her cosmopolitan and brushed her hair out of her face. "Fair enough. Now, stop pouting. You're going to lose this bet way too fast if you look like you aren't enjoying yourself."

"Well, I'm not enjoying myself at the moment."

Asami laughed. "I said _look _like it. Do you think anyone here is really as happy as they look? I mean, you hear enough people's problems on the air that you should know better."

Korra forced herself to break into an abnormally wide smile. Asami winced. "Now that just looks creepy." Korra chuckled and settled into a neutral expression. "I guess that's better." Asami studied her for a moment. "Now, it wouldn't be fair to judge you on just one attempt, so we'll give you three. Three strikes and I win. But, you only need to win once."

"What do you consider 'winning?'" Korra raised a brow. "Do I have to sleep with them, or-"

"Just get a phone number," Asami interrupted. "All you have to do is get one person's phone number."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Korra rolled her shoulders and took a swig of her beer. "Let's do this."

"Get to it, tiger."

Korra shot her a glare before walking off toward a crowd of people. They had gathered around a pool table and watched two men finish off what looked like to be a close game against one another.

Without trying to be too conspicuous, Korra managed to work her way to the front of the crowd. One man currently prowled the edge of the pool table, cue in hand. "Scuze me hon," he said to Korra, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, no worries." She smiled back and stepped aside. He bent over and angled the cue, displaying his impressive biceps.

_Eat your heart out, Asami_. Korra tried to keep from smiling like an idiot, but it was hard knowing she already had a decent looking guy flirting with her, or at least it seemed that way. He took the shot, sending one of the colored balls into a pocket.

Everyone cheered and he straightened, pumping his fist into the air in victory. "Nice shot!" Korra said.

"Thanks." The man stepped back and examined the pool table. "You got any suggestions on which ball I should sink next?" His opponent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, number five looks to be the easiest shot from here," Korra said, pointing at the ball.

"Thanks. I'll give it a try." He walked over to the other side of the table, bent over, and took the shot. The ball missed the pocket and bounced off the side of the table. He shrugged as the spectators groaned. "It was a good suggestion anyways," he said, giving Korra a nod. "I appreciate it."

The other man made short work of the first shot and moved onto the next. In a matter of minutes, he had sunk every remaining ball including the eight ball. "Ouch," said Korra. "Looks like my suggestion cost you the game."

The pool player shrugged and laughed. "I'm used to coming second."

"Well, I can at least buy you a drink to make up for the humility," she said, hoping to get somewhere near a phone number.

The man laughed and set his cue aside. "Oh, honey, you're really sweet, but my boyfriend better be the one buying if he wants to see any action tonight."

"Boyfriend?" The other pool player walked over and put his arm around the man. "Oh."

"Sorry baby, better luck next time?" They kissed, and Korra's face grew hot. She hoped Asami had not seen her spectacular failure.

"Hey, thanks for letting me help out," Korra said. She gave one more nod to the guy and left the crowd. She found Asami back at their table. "If you're going to laugh, get it over with," Korra said.

Asami buried her face in her arms and laughed loudly for several seconds. After she had regained composure, she took a sip from her drink and wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you just not have gaydar?" Asami asked. "I mean, seriously. I could tell from a mile away."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra scowled. "Well, I still have two more tries."

"I am looking forward to those."

"At least I can't to much worse."

Korra was wrong. The second attempt ended with a drink in her face and the third nearly launched the bar into a massive fistfight. Reluctantly Korra trudged back to their table and hung her head. The bartender was still glaring at her from across the room.

She sighed. "Fine, you win."

Asami smirked and took one last sip from her drink. "Okay. If we're going to do this, we should go somewhere a little more private."

Korra arched her brow. "Was this your master plan to seduce me? You could have at least bought me a drink first."

"Oh Korra, you've caught me." Asami's voice lowered to a seductive purr. "I've been waiting all night for this moment. I orchestrated the whole thing." She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand, smiling sweetly. "Those people? I paid them to reject you so I could have you all to myself. All. Night. Long." Korra gulped. Even though the notion was ridiculous, her heart was still beating wildly, and her palms felt sweaty. Asami leaned even closer. "And do you know what I'm going to do to you once I have you all alone?"

For a moment, Korra had no words. Her jaw opened and closed but she made no sound. This was a side of Asami she had never experienced. "Uh, no. What?"

Asami leaned back and dropped the smile. "Teach you how to fucking talk to people like that."

Korra's face felt hot again and she cleared her throat. "I – well, I guess it would help if I knew how to do that."

"I take it I was effective?" There was a mischievous glint in Asami's eyes.

Korra nodded and tried to ignore the way her body pulsed. "Effective enough. Maybe that girl wouldn't have thrown her drink in my face if I had sweet talked her, huh?"

Asami rolled her eyes and slid off the barstool. "Trust me, it's not just the way you talk. Come on. We have work to do."

Korra followed after her as Asami walked out of the bar. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do we need to go over the last hour of failure step by step? Let's just go back to my place. Naga will be all right if we leave her alone a bit longer, right?"

"She's not going to wake up til morning. I wore her out at the dog park today."

Asami nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Korra crossed her arms and waited for her to finish calling a cab. As Asami placed the call, Korra tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. Even though Asami was her friend, being the focus of her charm left Korra unnerved. _Maybe she'd be better at giving people advice than me. She at least knows how to talk to people._

"Hey, everything okay?" Asami asked. She slid the phone into her pocket.

"Just...thinking," Korra said. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I mean, I advise all of San Fransisco and I can't even talk to people. Do I give good advice?"

Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. "I put you through all of this for your own benefit, not because I think you're bad at your job." Her eyes widened when Korra frowned. "No! You're great at your job! That's why we came out here, Korra. Because you help so many people, it's time that someone helped you out a little." Asami nudged her shoulder.

Korra smiled. It felt good to know Asami did not think she was completely overrated. "Am I going to have some competition in the advice field? Are you going to be a dating expert?"

"I don't know, maybe I should. Give up my multi-million dollar company and just go start a dating website."

"With your picture everywhere, I'm sure it'd be popular."

Asami laughed. "Trying to smooth-talk me already? Our first lesson hasn't even started."

Korra's face got hot again. She tried to think of a response, but nothing came. Instead, she looked down at the pavement.

"See? You were doing so great there, but the second I came back with something you lost all confidence." Asami walked out to the curb as a cab approached. It parked and she opened the door, gesturing for Korra to hop in.

"So you're going to help me with my self-confidence. You listened to my whole show tonight, didn't you?" She raised a brow at Asami as she sidled into the cab.

"What else am I going to listen to when I'm pulling an all-nighter?" Asami sidled in next to her and shut the cab door.

"Good evening, Ms. Sato!" greeted the driver. "Going home for the night?"

"I am. Thanks for getting here so quickly."

Korra glanced between the two of them. "Just how often do you stay out this late?"

"It's almost always for work." Asami shrugged. "You don't hold onto a multi-million dollar company just by sitting around."

One thing stood out from Asami's words. "What do you mean _almost_?"

"Well what do you think a girl my age does at midnight in San Fransico?"

The cab was suddenly overheated. Korra hated how easily Asami could fluster her when she actually tried. It made her wonder why Asami did it to her so often all of a sudden. _Probably to prove a point. _"I, um-" And she still could not get a full sentence together.

Asami laughed and gently nudged her shoulder. "I come see you. God, you're too easy."

"I'm not _too_ easy." Korra grinned. "You haven't gotten me naked yet, unless that's why we're headed to your place."

For a moment Asami stared. Korra was afraid she'd crossed a line, but she wanted to give Asami a taste of her own medicine. Asami cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure, however. "You're a quick learner. I'm sure we'll have you avoiding bar fights and cold drinks in the face soon enough."

Korra crossed her arms and leaned further back into the cab seat. She enjoyed verbal sparring with Asami. It was something they participated in regularly, especially when they had shared college courses. "You know, I didn't catch a ride home with you just so you could fling insults at me." Even though her words were reprimanding, she said them with a smile.

"I am paying for the cab ride. I get to have a little leeway in the matter." Asami leaned against her armrest and they spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. Soon, they pulled up to Asami's home outside of the city, a large, multi-level house that Korra had still not managed to fully explore despite her long-term friendship with Asami.

They paid the cab driver and got out. As they walked to the front door, Korra somehow felt nervous. Despite the countless times she had been over to Asami's house, and even spent the night, this felt different. Strangely, Korra almost felt as if she were walking her date home for the evening. _That's ridiculous, what's wrong with you. _Asami dug through her purse to find her keys. When she glanced over her shoulder, Korra forced a smile.

"Um, are you all right?" she asked.

Korra answered a little too quickly, "I'm fine! Perfectly fine. Everything's all right. Why wouldn't it be?"

Asami arched a brow at Korra before managing to pull her keys out of her purse. "You're doing that thing you always do."

"What thing?"

"The thing where you turn into a giant, nervous mess whenever you think too much." Asami opened the front door. "So stop. Just relax and have fun tonight. I'm not going to molest you, geeze." Once again, Korra blushed. "We're just two people hanging out together like we have a hundred times before. Quit being a goof."

"Sorry." Korra ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just not very good at this whole 'being aware of what I'm doing' thing. I normally just wing it."

"And that's worked _so_ well so far." Asami motioned for Korra to follow her inside. "Well, we'd better get started. School is officially in session. Time for lesson number one."

* * *

**A/N:** Who else has so many korrasami feels over the season 3 finale? I am tearbending so much right now (on the inside).

Anyways, read. Review. Love it. Hate it. You can buy my original fiction in paperback now: _Chronicles of Osota: Warrior_ is available as an ebook and paperback. Enjoy it!

Also, is anyone interested in video livestream content of me and Sy working through our writing process? Like, you all would see how we tear up and reorganize a word doc? Or watch us play videogames? or anything like that? We're big fans of internet video, and wanted to see if there was a space in the community for us through our already tightly-knit community of writers and readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra and Asami settled down in the master bedroom with various snacks spread around them. "Okay," said Asami. "So one of the first things I want to talk to you about is body language."

"Body language." Korra frowned and leaned back.

"Well most of the time you interact with people, you do so on your radio show. There, you're able to talk like a normal human being. The main difference between that and the club is that you don't have people's physical reaction to take into consideration."

Korra readjusted on the bed. She wished they could have had this conversation somewhere other than the large four-poster. "What do you mean?"

"Well depending on how someone is feeling, they have different physical markers. For example, if someone is upset they might cross their arms, or physically make themselves smaller. This will happen especially if someone is feeling under attack, like you're pressing too much or unnerving them."

"Wow, really? How do you know stuff like this?"

Asami shrugged and gave a casual smile. "It's important for negotiating to be able to tell how the client is feeling about what we're trying to sell them."

"Okay, so crossed arms means upset." When Asami made a face, Korra added, "Generally."

Asami nodded. "If they are not really interested or listening, people will tend to turn their body away from you."

"Like, turn around?"

"No, more like this." Asami climbed off the bed and stood up. "So like this. I'm standing facing you, relaxed shoulders, hands in my pockets. But if I turn to the right, so that I'm at an angle, the same pose looks different."

"You look bored."

"Exactly." Asami sat back down. "While standing does offer a lot more opportunities to give you clues, when someone is sitting down you can judge by how they're sitting. Are they leaning forward, or back? Looking at you, or through you?"

"I learned some of this in school," Korra added. To be fair, she often slept through her classes or elected to play games on her phone instead of pay attention. What had saved her grade and career was her ability to talk without the expectation of holding a normal conversation. Speeches, lectures, anything other than flirtatious banter was better. Thankfully, none of her professors had sought to test her on that.

"Well, it doesn't show," Asami replied.

They sat together on the bed for a moment of uncomfortable silence. Korra placed her weight on her palms and leaned back. "But you can't be right all the time, can you?" She did not like to think that Asami could so easily read people without a second thought.

Asami smirked. "Try me."

"All right. What is my body language saying right now, oh guru?" Korra tried to remain still as Asami studied her. She also tried to refrain from blushing, but she could feel her cheeks slowly overheating as Asami's gaze slowly traveled over her body.

"You're uncomfortable. Also a bit nervous. I'm guessing that's because we're talking about body language and dating while hanging out in bed." She winked.

Korra blushed even harder and crossed her arms. She hunched forward. "Am not!"

Asami laughed. "You totally are! Look at what you just did. I mentioned something you feel vulnerable about, and you curled up into a defensive ball. Your body language says it all." She continued to smirk and Korra looked away. Asami had read right through her.

"Well I guess it's a little uncomfortable and embarrassing to have a friend pick apart every little action I make or fail to read," she lied. Honestly, it was her thudding heart that was making her uncomfortable. Her body's reaction to Asami's playful flirting confused her. She needed time to go home and process, but instead she had elected to go up to Asami's room, sit on her bed, and talk about _body language_.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I didn't mean to hit on a sensitive spot."

"I know. It's just hard." Korra pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them.

"It really doesn't have to be. I don't want you to think you have to act or talk a certain way. I just want to give you some tools to help you be more confident."

"Confident? I'm confident!"

"False bravado does not equal confident. You were an ass tonight because you were trying to act all cool and suave."

"I can be suave…" Korra muttered.

"I'm sure you can be, probably when you aren't trying so hard." Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, you're a bull in a china shop. When stuff isn't going your way in the real world, you just keep trying to fix it by saying things, and that just digs you into a hole instead of actually doing anything to help."

Asami's hand felt too warm on her shoulder. Her skin prickled at the touch and she wanted to lean into it. This was ridiculous, though. Asami was her friend, one of her oldest friends from college. She was not going to ruin things between them by falling into the same trap she had with Mako. She scooted away and shrugged off Asami's hand.

Asami raised a brow. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Korra shook her head. "No. You've just given me a lot to think about. I should probably go home, though." She got up off the bed.

"Korra, it's way too late. Just stay the night here and go take care of Naga in the morning."

The heat in her cheeks spiked just at the thought of staying the night with Asami. "Thanks for the offer, but I should really go."

Asami stood up as well and caught her hand. "Hey, did I hurt your feelings with anything I said? I know I was being a bit brutal, but–"

"It's not anything you said." Korra made an effort not to back away or pull her hand from Asami's grasp. That would only worry her further. The first step to keeping their friendship intact was to avoid acting like a complete imbecile around her. "I'm just tired, and if I stay out any longer I'm afraid I'll… I just feel like I should go."

Asami smiled and squeezed her hand. "Korra, you won't offend me like some girl you just met in a bar. Short of demeaning or insulting me, I'm here for whatever you need." She let go of Korra's hand. "Just… don't try walking home at three in the morning. Make use of one of the guest bedrooms, please. We can keep talking about this after we've gotten some sleep."

It felt like a huge mistake, but Korra sighed and said, "All right."

* * *

Korra made her way through the hall. She opened the door to one of the many guest rooms and flopped onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments before rolling over onto her side. She wished Naga were there to comfort her. She took one of the pillows and hugged it tightly.

_What is wrong with me?_ Of course she had been attracted to women before, she had dated just as many girls as she had guys, but this was Asami. Mako had been a friend before they had dated and it had ended terribly. She wasn't going to take that chance again. She had gone this long without feeling anything other than friendship for Asami, why change that now? _You're overthinking this. You just got a little muddled with the play flirting, that's all. Go to sleep._ That was easier said than done. Korra tossed and turned for hours before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_The bar was smoky, or maybe it was mist, Korra couldn't be sure. Asami sat across from her at their table. Her mouth was moving, surely saying something, but Korra couldn't hear the words. She leaned closer to try and hear her better. Asami leaned in as well, but she was no longer speaking. Gently she pressed her lips against Korra's cheek, then her ear, and then lightly kissed down her neck._

_Korra groaned and felt herself reaching out for Asami without even meaning to. She pulled their bodies closer, seeking Asami's lips but never quite able to find them. Instead, Asami kissed all over her body, biting at the tender skin as she moved. Her hands clutched tightly at Korra's hips, holding them in place. A dull throb grew between her legs, becoming an insistent pulse._

"_Asami," she whispered. "Asami, please."_

Korra woke up with a start. She twitched and found herself lying in a tangled mess of sheets. She groaned and looked over at the bedside clock. It was only five in the morning, still too early to leave. She sighed and untangled herself from the sheets. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but flashes of her dream danced behind her eyelids. The more she tried to will it away, the more she saw, and the more she felt. She remembered Asami's lips ghosting over her skin and the way her hands held her hips in place. Her core throbbed painfully, but she dare not do anything to take care of herself, especially when all she could think about was Asami.

With a sigh, Korra sat up and got out of bed. There was only one other thing to do. She slipped out of the room as quietly as possible and made her way through Asami's home to the private gym.

Once she was inside, she shut the door and turned on the lights. She blinked against the sudden glare, but smiled when she saw the familiar large room decked with wrestling mats and punching bags. Korra dug around one of the equipment bags for some headgear and boxing gloves. She suited up and began to make short work of the nearest punching bag.

For a moment, she thought that this might work, that she could just burn out all her energy in a workout, but then she heard the door opened and she turned and saw Asami standing there in her pajamas – incredibly small shorts and a clingy tank top. She swallowed and went back to hitting the punching bag.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asami asked.

Korra glanced over at her and shook her head. "Not really." She focused back on her imaginary target, trying to ignore the way Asami bent over, digging through the same equipment bag. "Don't let me keep you up, though."

"Nonsense!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Asami straighten, pulling on a helmet and then gloves. "I can't really sleep either, and I think some boxing might help, if you don't mind, that is." She walked over to Korra and waited, gloved hand balanced on her hip.

Eventually, Korra stopped punching the bag and nodded. "I could go a few rounds. Sure." _Play it cool. It's not like she's going to pin you and fuck you right here._ The image that conjured in her head was almost too much. Hands pinning hers. Hips meeting. She could just hear Asami's moans. She tripped as she walked to the center of the mats.

"Are you all right?" Asami asked.

Korra blinked away the images. "Yeah, fine. Just a little tired."

Asami grinned. "Maybe I might just win a round if you're too stubborn to go back to bed."

"It won't do me any good," Korra said. She raised her guard.

"Are you ready to do this?" Asami asked.

Korra resisted the urge to bite her lip. _You have no idea._ They tapped gloves and began circling each other slowly. Korra made sure to keep her guard up, remembering the last time she'd sparred with Asami, being pinned beneath her, feeling her warm breath come hot across her…

Asami's punch interrupted her thoughts. Startled, Korra stepped back, trying to put some distance between the two of them.

She took a shaking breath. _Focus!_

She stepped in to make her move, grabbing Asami's arms and trying to force her to the mat. Asami shifted her weight, and slid her leg underneath Korra, trying to trip her. Korra tried to move her feet, but Asami hooked her leg around Korra's knee, bringing them both to the floor. Asami, twisted underneath Korra and wrapped her legs around Korra's waist. Asami rocked her body, rolling them so that she was on top of Korra.

Korra felt as if she couldn't breathe, which had less to do with the sparring and more to do with Asami's legs wrapped tightly around her middle. Frantically, she tapped the mat. Asami's grip immediately lessened and she crawled off Korra. "Are you okay?" she brought a hand up to touch Korra's face. Korra brushed it away and stood up.

"I'm fine, but I need to go." She began walking away. "Thanks for everything,"

"Korra?" It was almost a plea, but Korra didn't stop. She didn't stop when she reached the door, or when she reached her apartment. Only when she found her way to her bed, and Naga, did she finally collapse. Too many emotions had surfaced too quickly for her to handle. Though part of her was glad Asami had not stopped her, the small voice inside her heart wished she would have.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Another korrasami chapter, yay! Just a quick reminder: Sy and I will be streaming on twitch under the profile Luraline at 2 pm AK time (3 pm Pacific) on Saturday, October 11. We'll be playing videogames, answering questions about writing, and generally having fun. Normal times are usually Fridays at 4, but we're changing it up this week.

Also, _Warrior_ has made it to the finalists for the 2014 Rainbow Awards. If you want to see the nice thing the judges said about me, you can check the honorable mention they linked to my FB page (Michelle Magly). Thank you everyone for being such wonderful readers and awesome fans. Winners will be announced in December. Cross your fingers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Korra woke up at 2 pm to Naga licking her hand and whining. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Are you hungry, girl?" she asked, petting Naga's fluffy head. Naga only answered with a whine and the frantic wagging of her tail.

With a groan, Korra pushed herself out of bed and walked after Naga, who scampered down the hall. She let the dog outside and stumbled over to her food bowl. After she filled it, Naga had returned to the door and barked once. Korra let her inside and stepped out of the way as she dashed over to her food bowl. "Easy girl," she said. Naga ignored her and greedily swallowed down her meal. Korra felt a pang of regret for staying away so long. "I bet you're sick of being cooped up in here." She patted Naga on the head as she licked up the last of her food. To be honest, Korra did not want to be stuck inside either. "Let's go for a walk."

At the mention of the word, Naga frantically ran over to the front door, skidding to a stop by her leash and harness. Korra laughed and walked over, trying to slip the harness on Naga as she sat there and whined insistently. Finally, she managed to buckle everything into place through the mass of white fur.

"All right." She opened the door. "Let's go." Naga tugged her outside and almost dragged her down the steps before she got a chance to shut the door, but Korra pulled her back into place and locked up her house. As they set off, Korra let Naga choose the direction of the walk. She took them uphill, toward the city and most of Naga's favorite stops. As they walked, Korra tried to ignore the lingering memories of last night. She had been in such a hurry to get away that she had brought the sparring gloves and headgear home with her. She would have to return those to Asami.

_What a nightmare_. The whole situation was just that: a nightmare. Asami probably thought she hated her, or was dead, or something equally awful. _Whatever happened to playing it cool?_ With a sigh, Korra fished her phone out of her pocket. She would have to call or text Asami. She had to do something to explain away her weirdness. There were a couple messages from her friend already.

_Are you all right? You sort of just ran away._ That was from moments after she left. Korra checked the next one, which Asami had sent only a few hours ago. _Hey, just let me know if you're alive. Is everything okay?_

Korra frowned. _What is a good excuse?_ Her fingers lingered over the phone. _Sorry I wasn't feeling well._ She looked at the words. "She's not going to buy that," Korra muttered. _I suddenly remembered that I had to get ready for a meeting._ Korra deleted that as well. _Gee Asami, I wanted to roll you over and rip all your clothes off. That's all. _ She growled and turned off her phone without sending the message.

"I'll deal with it later." She looked up to see Naga pulling them toward _Be The Leaf_, a small wellness center nestled between other shops. "You want to visit Tenzin?" she asked. Naga pulled more insistently the closer they got. "I guess it won't hurt." Naga would have some kids to play with, and hopefully Korra could think of a way to calm down and sort out this mess.

She opened the front door, cringing at the wind chime that clanged to announce her arrival. "Good afternoon!" Pema, the owner's wife, walk into the lobby. "Oh, Korra! We didn't know you were coming. The kids just got home from school."

"Cool, I'll just go say hi to them." Korra waved and headed to the back room. The four children were gathered around a table in the back with papers spread out, probably doing homework.

"Hey guys."

"Korra!" The all looked up and beamed.

Korra smiled and relaxed somewhat. "I know it's been a while, but Naga wanted to say hi." Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan immediately bolted out of the room in search of the fluffy dog. Jinora, however, kept her focus on Korra. "You don't want to see Naga?" she asked.

Jinora shrugged. "I'm working on college applications. I'll say hi to her before you leave, though."

Korra took a step back. "Oh, if you're concentrating I guess I'll just–"

"Don't be silly, Korra. Stay here." Jinora raised her brow when Korra remained standing in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" she asked at last.

"Sure Jinora, everything is fine." Korra hoped she sounded nonchalant. Jinora had an annoying habit of being able to read people, just like Asami.

Jinora frowned. "You don't really look fine. Did something happen?"

Korra leaned against the doorframe. "No, not really. I mean, well…" Korra ran a hand through her hair. "Nothing _actually_ happened, almost though."

"Well, what 'didn't' happen?"

Korra picked at the wood of the doorframe. "Things are just…weird."

"Weird how?"

"Weird like, have you ever had a food that you eat, that's not your favorite, but you know you eat it from time to time, and then all of a sudden, it's like that's the only thing in the world you want, forever and ever?"

Jinora raised a brow. "Korra, we're not talking about food, are we?"

"…No."

Jinora patted the seat next to her. "What _are_ we talking about?"

Korra sat in the chair, folded her arms and rested her head on the table. "Asami," she muttered.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Nothing like that. I just kind of ran away from her house last night – well, this morning."

"Why?" Damn her. Didn't teenage girls live and breathe these sort of problems? Jinora was going to make her spell it out.

"I was scared."

"Of?"

Korra's heart pounded like it had last night. Her throat constricted when she thought about saying it. Finally, the words tumbled from her mouth in a rush. "I think I might have feelings for her."

Jinora laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Korra turned to look at her, head still cradled in her folded arms. "You remember what happened with Mako? I don't want to ruin another friendship."

Jinora shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "Well, I'll agree that the way things ended between you and Mako was kind of bad." Korra groaned but Jinora pressed on, "But you shouldn't be scared of trying something just because you're afraid to make a mistake." She gestured at her papers. "Think of what would happen if I quit applying to colleges if one rejected me."

"College hasn't been lifelong friends with you," Korra said. She sighed and lifted her head from the table. "I mean, I have a lot to lose with Asami if things don't work out, or if she doesn't even like me to start with. What if I make things weird between us? What if we ruin a great friendship by trying to make it more?"

Jinora seemed to think about this for a moment. "What would you tell yourself if you called into your radio show?"

Korra thought for a moment. "I suppose I'd tell myself that I can't just ignore my feelings, that I have to respond to them in some way, and that running from them isn't the solution."

"Right!" Jinora smiled. "If you're not comfortable talking with Asami about it yet, spend a bit more time with her. See how she responds to the idea of you two being more than friends, even if you just bring it up as speculation. Asami seems like a fairly open person like that."

"You sure you don't want to take over my show for me?"

Jinora blushed. "Oh, no. I'd be much too shy. I think counseling would be better." She glanced back at the college packets. "Speaking of…"

Korra stood up. "Sure. Go ahead and get back to work. I'm going to go check on Naga."

As she walked away, Jinora called back to her, "Korra, promise me that you'll talk to her. She's getting pretty worried about you."

Korra paused and arched a brow. "I…what?"

Jinora held up her phone. "Asami was wondering if I'd seen you, that's all. I think she's under the impression that she did something wrong and that you…" she glanced at the phone screen, "are giving her the cold shoulder," she paraphrased.

"No, that's not it at all."

Jinora laughed. "Well, I know that, and _you_ know that."

"Right. I'll call her as soon as I rescue Naga from your siblings."

Tenzin's kids had taken Naga out to the yard. They currently tossed a tennis ball for Naga to fetch, except they kept throwing it past a yoga class, thus causing the dog to zoom past the instructor and sometimes through the throng of people. Korra shook her head and stepped outside. "Naga, here girl!"

The dog turned and ran toward her immediately. She wagged her tail and sat down, panting heavily.

"Korra, Korra!" Ikki called. The three of them ran over to her. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. It seems like you guys already wore Naga out, and I've got some things to do." They all gave a disappointed groan and Korra clipped Naga's leash back on. "Come on girl. And say hi to your dad for me guys, will you?" she asked. When they had all agreed to relay the message, Korra left with Naga. She waited until she was outside and a safe distance from Tenzin's wellness center before pulling out her phone and pressing Asami's name on the contact list.

The phone rang several times, and for a moment Korra worried she'd have to leave an awkward voicemail, but Asami finally picked up the line. "Hello?" She sounded breathless. "Korra? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She had to fight to keep a tremble out of her voice. "I'm sorry I ran away from you like that. Something came up. I think I'm doing better now, though. Are _you_ all right? You sound like you've been running."

"Oh." Asami laughed. "I just dashed out of a meeting, that's all. I was worried about you."

Korra's stomach fluttered. "I'm sorry I made you worry, it's really just me having to process some things."

"Okay, I just…it's good to hear your voice. You looked so scared when you left. I thought maybe I hurt you."

Korra laughed nervously. "Come on, you didn't hit me that hard. I don't even have any bruises."

"Honest? You're okay?"

"If you don't believe me you can check me if you want," She blushed as she realized how the words sounded. "I could come get you for lunch."

Asami chuckled. "As fun as that sounds, I think this meeting is going to run a bit longer."

"Oh." Korra hoped her disappointment didn't carry over the phone.

"But I'm having dinner with the guys if you want to join us. I know it's a little close to the start of your shift, but–"

"I'd love to." Korra felt he grin growing wide. _This is so stupid. I've been out to dinner with her a hundred times_. "Just text me the time in place."

"You got it."

It was only after Asami hung up that Korra realized she had just agreed to have dinner with Mako, her ex. Asami's ex. While Asami was there. _Fuck._

* * *

When Korra reached the restaurant, she quickly scanned the parking lot to see if anyone's car was parked outside aside from Mako's. "They're all probably inside," she assured herself. A waiter led her to the reserved table toward the back. Only Mako sat there. _This just isn't my day._

Mako turned to look at her. His eyes widened and he stood up. "Korra!"

"Mako!" she replied. _Does he expect a hug? Dear God, please don't expect a hug_.

"Asami mentioned you might be coming," he said. Korra nodded and glanced at the table. "Oh, um, have a seat." He pulled out the chair next to him but Korra specifically took one on the other side of the table across from the empty seat.

"Here's fine," she said.

Mako nodded, color rising in his cheeks, and sat back down. "Of course." Silence. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Korra folded her hands on the table and looked around at the restaurant. It was a local pho restaurant she had visited only once before. On a date. With Mako.

"Is this place familiar to you?" Mako asked.

Korra cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah. We came here once before. It was a while ago."

"Oh." Mako nodded, then stopped as realization dawned on him. "Oh!" He must have just remembered.

"Hey guys!"

Both Korra and Mako turned to see Bolin walking toward them. "Hey!"

"It's been too long!" They both greeted him a little too eagerly, a little too forced. "Come sit by me. I haven't talked to you in forever," Korra said.

"I won't make a pretty lady ask twice." He winked and playfully nudged her as he sidled into his seat.

Korra laughed and turned to face him. "So how are things with you and opal, speaking of pretty ladies?" she asked.

"Great!" Bolin broke out into a beaming smile, one of the rare ones that took over his entire face. "She said she's sorry she couldn't make it tonight, but she had to stay at the studio late." He leaned in and whispered, "She's trying to get the lead role this season."

"That's great," said Mako. Some of the tension had finally dissipated between him and Korra with another person in the room. This was what she feared would happen between her and Asami. She didn't want her life to become a group of people she had systematically alienated because of her awful dating habits. She glanced at Bolin who was telling a story about one of his actor friends. _God, the date Bolin and I went on was a disaster._ Fortunately, they both had realized that friendship was all they would ever have. Mako on the other hand…

"I see I'm fashionably late, as usual." The slightly sultry voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked over and saw Asami walking toward the table. Asami smiled and winked. Korra's stomach felt like it dropped. She tried not to stare, but Asami's business suit was almost more distracting than her shorts and tank top had been.

"Hey, hey. Now it's a party!" said Bolin. Asami sat in the remaining seat and sighed.

"I am so glad I am here right now. I just spent almost my entire day trying to schmooze some crazy weird billionaire."

"Sounds like a headache," said Korra.

"Ugh, you don't know the half of it. Do you know what he did during our brainstorming meeting?"

Bolin shrugged. "I don't know. Hung upside-down like a bat?"

Asami stared at him. "Yes. Yes, he did. He literally hung himself from my light fixture like a bat."

"Really? That sounds awesome! I wanna be a CEO."

Asami shook her head. "No, you don't."

Korra tried to think of something to add to the conversation, but no words came. Instead, she stared intently at Asami, watching every small gesture she made, every subtle movement. She traced the line of Asami's full lips with her gaze. She actually allowed herself to think about kissing those lips. Would Asami want to kiss her?

Korra blinked and looked down at herself. _Body language, right_. She had to let Asami know she was interested. _Try leaning forward. Maybe smiling? But she isn't even looking at me. Arch your brow? No…_

"Korra, are you okay?" Bolin's voice snapped her out of her concentration.

"I'm perfectly fine, why?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"You're leaning really far over the table and making weird faces."

"What?" Korra shot back into her chair, blushing when she heard Asami giggle at her. She smiled at Korra, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I don't know. I guess I just got lost in thought." She tried to keep eye contact with Asami while she spoke. _This is subtly hinting, right? Oh, who the hell knows? She probably just thinks I'm constipated._

"No, you're acting weird." Mako spoke that time.

Korra glared at him, but before she could return the insult, Asami interrupted. "Would you guys leave her alone? We've got to order food, anyways, or we're going to keep Korra from her job."

At her request, Bolin and Mako left Korra alone. She smiled at Asami and mouthed, "Thanks."

Asami smiled back. "Don't worry about it."

Somehow, those simple words made her heart soar.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter! I know it's really soon, but the FEELS are killing me! I want Korrasami so bad, like, I didn't even ship it at first, but the sow made me _believe_ in Korrasami. How am I going to survive when we get to the end of season four and their relationship will probably be unresolved? Oh god, it's almost too much. Must write more fanfiction now.

Also, awkward Mako is awkward. ~sy


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time, the studio felt small, cramped. Korra looked around at the closed-in walls and leaned down to pet Naga. The dog whimpered and leaned into her hand. "Time to take another call, girl." The commercial break would be over any second. She straightened in her chair and waited for the blinking light to inform her she was live. "Welcome back, everyone. You're just in time to hear me accept a new caller." She pressed the appropriate buttons to redirect the call. "Hello. You're on Conflict Resolution. What can I do for you, today?"

"Um, yes, hello." The voice was curt, older, feminine. The speaker hesitated. "I was calling about – about a problem."

Korra chuckled in a way she hoped would put the caller at ease. "Well, hopefully it's a problem we can talk through together on the show. Just take your time, and remember that this is a safe space. We only talk about what you want to share."

She heard the woman sigh and smiled, hoping it was a sign of relaxation. "I don't know why I decided to call in. I suppose there's really no one else to talk to." More hesitation. "There's someone I used to… have a connection with. We fell out of touch, and now she's back in town."

"Like an old friend? Or an old flame?" The room started feeling less cramped the more she talked. She especially enjoyed helping people come out of their shell. So many people called her in a state of panic or reluctance.

"The second one, I suppose." Korra could practically hear the embarrassment in the woman's voice. "We were together so long ago, and then there was nothing."

"So how has she come back into your life, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Returned from a long journey, I guess." The woman paused. Korra guessed this had to be a difficult topic for her. "She and I are just different now, I think. Maybe."

"Have you been spending time together?"

"Yes. And that's where the problem comes from. It feels like it did before she left. Before we stopped all… this." Another pause. Perhaps the woman was just naturally reticent. "I don't know where to go from here. I don't want to ruin whatever friendship we have for the sake of igniting an old flame."

Korra paused, taking a moment to collect herself. Jinora's words echoed in her mind. _What would you tell yourself if you called into your radio show?_

"I know it's a little scary," Korra began. "Friendships are very important, and it sounds like she was, and still is, very important to you. But at the base of some of the best relationships is friendship. Even if she doesn't return the feelings, I think you should at the least talk with her about it. Letting something like this eat at you is only going to push her further away. She probably already senses something is wrong; don't let her think it's her fault. Worse case scenario, she turns you down, but then you can move on instead of wondering what might have happened. If she is your friend, and has continued to be after all this time, then I don't see a good reason why you two can't work through this one way or another." Korra smiled at the honesty of her own advice. "And besides, you have a key advantage here. If you used to be together, I'm sure she won't be so shy about the idea of reconnecting."

"No, I'm sure she wouldn't be," the caller said in a weary voice. "But thank you for this. I think you helped me put this into perspective."

"No problem. I'm here to help people resolve on conflict at a time."

The show finished quickly after that, only having time for a few more callers before going off the air. She stretched and yawned when it was finally over. Naga stood up, tail wagging. Korra patted her. "Shall we head home, girl?" When Naga did not answer, she scratched under the dog's chin and stood up. "And I should probably start taking my own advice," she muttered.

That would be a task for tomorrow, though. Possibly her next day off, even. She did not want to think about how that conversation with Asami might go. How would she even ask Asami out? "She'll probably not even realize it's a date." Korra fetched Naga's leash and closed up the recording studio. They made their way from the offices and down to the first floor of the building. "I'll just have to make my intentions clear, right girl?" Naga ignored her and tugged harder toward the exit. Korra jerked forward as Naga pulled her outside. She looked up to see Asami standing under a light pole, arms crossed and a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello, Naga," Asami said, leaning down to pet the dog. Naga practically leapt into her arms.

_Lucky dog._ Korra swallowed and straightened her posture. She did not know if she was ready for this. "Asami! What are you doing here?"

Asami scratched Naga before answering. "I was in the area, and I knew your show would be over soon. I thought I would offer you a ride." She nodded to the curb. Korra's eyes widened at the sight of the motorcycle and sidecar parked there.

"I didn't know you ride motorcycles." Somehow, the idea made Asami that much more alluring.

"I don't normally. Business suits make for terrible riding clothes." She gestured to her leather chaps and jacket. The clothes fit her well, revealing her curves while still offering protection from the elements. "But tonight, I just…felt like a ride."

Korra grinned. She loved the idea of riding alongside Asami, maybe going somewhere for a late-night meal where they could talk quietly… "But what about Naga?" she asked, suddenly realizing a motorcycle was hardly appropriate for a dog.

Asami nodded toward the vehicle. "She can sit in the sidecar."

Korra frowned. The idea made sense, but left no room for her. "…and what about me?"

"You," Asami said with a grin, "can ride behind me."

Heat crept up Korra's cheeks as she thought about riding behind Asami, clutching her tightly, being able to smell her hair, kiss her neck… "Um, yeah. I can do that." She glanced down at Naga. "Better not make it too long of a ride, though. I don't know how well she'll behave."

"A short ride to your house, then? Naga can play in the backyard. I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do in the meantime."

Korra swallowed, following Asami over to the motorcycle. Yes, she could think of several things she wanted to do.

Asami turned back to her and tossed her a helmet. "Unless you're too tired," she added. "I wouldn't want to keep you up all night."

_I wouldn't mind it_. Suppressing a whimper, Korra pulled on the helmet and urged Naga into the sidecar. The compartment had more than enough room for the giant fur ball. She curled up on the bottom and Korra detached her leash. "Now you stay like that til we get home," she said.

Asami laughed and mounted the bike. She tossed a look over at Korra before sliding her helmet on. "What are you waiting for? I promise not to bite." Ignoring the impulse to reply, Korra slipped onto the bike behind her and loosely wrapped her arms around Asami's middle. "You're going to want to hold on tighter than that," she said.

Korra wrapped her arms closer around Asami, moving her hands up and stopping just short of the swell of Asami's breasts. She pulled their bodies flush while Asami started up the motorcycle. "Like this?" she asked with a smirk. Her heart beat a mile a minute feeling Asami's warmth pressed so close to her, but it was worth it to get back at Asami for the light flirting.

"Perfect," Asami said, somewhat breathless. She put the motorcycle into gear and steered them away from the studio. Korra sighed and allowed her grip around Asami to tighten. She really wanted to rest her face against Asami's back. Part of her wished she wasn't wearing the damn spare helmet, but mainly she tried not to focus on the powerful vibrations of the machine coupled with her nearness to Asami.

Mercifully, the ride was a short one and they arrived safely at Korra's apartment. Asami pulled up to the curb and killed the engine. Korra immediately got off the bike and busied herself with getting Naga's leash back on. _Okay, just nice and easy now._

"Asami, would you want to come upstairs? I think I have some tea," Korra said.

Asami raised a brow and hesitated. "I think I'd like that."

"Let me just take Naga to the backyard. Here." Korra handed Asami her spare key. When she'd rented the place the landlord had given her two keys, but she'd never used second one until now. "Go on up, I'll be there in a minute. Make yourself comfortable."

Asami smiled and headed up the stairs to Korra's apartment. Korra took Naga around to the yard in the back. She leaned against the brick wall of the apartment complex and took a deep breath. "So far so good," she muttered. Korra waited impatiently while her dog sniffed every single bush and tree in the yard. For a moment, she considered leaving Naga down there, but that would leave her and Asami alone, and that thought terrified her for some reason.

Finally, Naga trotted over to her and she led the dog inside. Naga found her dog bed and slumped over on it, leaving Korra to look for Asami. She heard a kettle whistling from the kitchen and found Asami setting out mugs for tea. "I hope you don't mind," she said, glancing over at Korra.

For a moment, Korra stood quietly in the kitchen entrance. It was odd to see Asami moving fluidly through her home. It made her want something that she could not name. "No, not at all. Let me help you with that." She moved forward and stumbled over a chair.

Asami laughed and shook her head. "No, I've got it. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Korra blushed and straightened the chair, sitting down and forcing herself to keep still while Asami made them tea. She tried to think of something to say, anything, but the words stuck in her throat each time. "Uh, thanks for the ride," she said. Asami nodded and brought their drinks over. She placed a mug on the table and Korra reached for it, their fingertips brushing. "And thanks for making the tea."

"It was no problem. I found the non-caffeinated brand, don't worry." Asami took a sip from her mug and sat down. "You seem a little jumpy already without adding caffeine. Is everything all right?"

"Sure. Everything's fine." No. Everything was not fine. _Why didn't I take that opening there? That was perfect!_ Korra took a sip from her tea, hoping it would unwind her.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I know." Korra stared into her mug. Asami drank her tea, waiting quietly. _If only I hadn't sparred with her, maybe I wouldn't be so awkward–_ "Oh! Your gear," Korra said.

Asami furrowed her brow. "What–"

"I have the gear, your gear, from…I should get it." Korra stood abruptly and headed to her bedroom. She rifled through a few piles of clothes before finding the sparring equipment. She brought it back out into the kitchen.

"Oh, that." Asami shook her head.

"Yeah, I know I left in kind of a hurry. I meant to give these back." Korra lay them down on the table next to Asami.

"Korra," Asami began. "I know there's something bothering you. If you don't want to talk to me about it, I'll understand, but I just want you to know that I'm here, that I'll still be here, whenever you need."

Korra bit her lip. _Just say something you idiot._ "Thanks." _Brilliant, good job. _Korra sat back down at the table and continued to stare into her mug. Asami finished her tea and took the empty mug to the sink. She paused for a moment and then spoke. "I suppose I should be heading home. I have some work to do in the morning." She gathered her sparring gear and headed to the entryway where she'd hung up her coat and helmet. Korra forced herself to move, to stand and walk to where Asami was. She took a deep breath. "Asami wait, please."

Asami turned. "Korra?"

This was it. She forced herself to speak, "Would you want to go see a movie, maybe get some dinner?"

Asami laughed and leaned against the doorframe. "It's a little late for that."

"No, I mean, this Friday." She felt the blush crawling into her cheeks again. Asami, on the other hand, just gave her a coy smile.

"Oh, did you want me to call the boys and see–"

"No, I mean, it would just be us." Her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"Like, a date?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, and then Asami took a step forward. "I'd love to." For a second, Korra thought Asami intended to kiss her. She stepped in close to Korra, tilted her head to the side, but at the last second moved and brushed her lips against Korra's cheek. The skin tingled there as Asami pulled away and Korra blushed even harder. "Took you long enough." She winked and stepped back, opening the door and then closing it behind her.

Korra stood in the entrance hall, listening to the retreating footsteps of Asami descending the stairs. Those faded away, replaced by the roar of her motorcycle as she started it and drove away. Slowly, the realization of what just happened dawned on her and a smile spread across her face. Even after she had finally settled into bed much later, she still smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading everyone. Just a reminder that Sy and I (Michelle Magly) will both be available to chat on a twitch livestream under the channel Luraline this Friday starting 5 pm pacific time (4 pm AK time). I'll be joining the stream at 7:30 because of work, but come hang out, ask questions, watch us utterly fail at video games. We'll be playing some retro stuff in addition to Portal, Dragon Age, and maybe even some Skyrim with a musical accompaniment. In previous streams, we have read excerpts from works in progress before they were posted ;D

Also, thank you to everyone's support over _Warrior_ making it into the finalists of the Rainbow Awards. We'll find out the winners in December, but until then, keep being the awesome fans you are.

Sy also would like everyone to appreciate the fact that I wrote Asami into a leather jacket and chaps for everyone. You're welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra stared down at her official brainstorm sheet – a.k.a. the office whiteboard – and groaned. It was blank. Her date was in hours and she had no idea what to do. "Should I order some roses for her?" she asked Naga. The dog whined and cocked her head to the side. She decided Naga was sympathetic to her cause. "Maybe I should buy tickets to the opera? Is it too late for those? Does Asami like opera?"

Naga pawed at her leg but Korra ignored her. She started scribbling on the board. She jumped when her phone went off. It was Asami's ringtone, too. She scrambled for the device, pausing when she saw the picture of them she had saved for Asami's profile. It had been from college. They were in their second year and Asami had dragged her along to a game of ultimate Frisbee hosted by student activities. They stood with arms draped over each other, laughing and completely scuffed and dirty.

Korra smiled and answered the phone. "Hey there."

"Hey Korra," Asami replied, a faint lilt to her tone giving it a hint of suggestiveness.

"So, um, what's up?" She had to calm down. This was Asami. They had done so much together. The last thing Korra needed to do was impress her with a grand gesture.

"Well, I was calling to find out what we were doing tonight for our date."

_Date_. Just the word made her insides jump. Korra laughed uneasily. "Uh, yeah. The thing is it's a surprise."

"Oh really?" Asami asked.

_She's onto me. I just know it_. Korra swallowed and tried to inject more confidence into her tone. "Yeah. Aren't I allowed to surprise you? Isn't that what dates are about?"

Asami laughed. "Sometimes. Generally, I think they're ways to let people get to know one another better."

Korra frowned. "But we know so much about each other already."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure there's still much for us to uncover about one another." The way Asami spoke caused Korra's core to tighten. She bit her lip and tried to force away the mental image of what Asami wanted to _uncover_– "Korra? You still there?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment." Asami laughed and Korra tried to relax. "I'll see you later today, all right?" She had come into work to finish paperwork and attend the weekly meeting, both of which were already finished.

"Sure. I'll stop by after work."

Korra spent the rest of her time searching on her cell phone, trying desperately to remember the name of an event one of her coworkers had mentioned weeks ago. Finally she managed to stumble across the website, and book tickets. With a smile she sent Asami a text: _Dress casual._ She figured Asami would want to know what to wear for their date. Korra tried to ease her nerves by reminding herself that Asami had instructed her to relax when interested in someone. _It'll be just like we're hanging out. Except that I want to kiss her…_ Korra blew out a breath and sank into the chair. Finally she grabbed Naga's leash.

"Come on girl, I'd better walk and feed you before I go out; hopefully I won't be home until late."

* * *

_I'm here. Your chariot awaits._ Korra smiled at the text from Asami. She took a deep breath and checked on Naga one more time. The dog was curled up in her bed. "I'll be back later, girl," she said, then stepped outside. She locked the door and glanced at the curbside. Asami sat in the driver's seat of some hotrod. Korra did not recognize the model, but it looked expensive and impressive.

She let out a low whistle as she opened the car door and sat down. "This is casual?" she asked, pulling her seatbelt across her chest.

Asami smirked and patted the dashboard. "I left the Rolls at home. This is definitely a step down in comparison."

Korra snorted. It almost felt like a normal conversation with Asami, but then she caught sight of what she wore. The loose red blouse hung off her shoulders suggestively, revealing a smooth expanse of pale skin. The fabric clung to her just enough to hint at a figure, tapering off where the belt of her tight-fitting jeans started. Korra felt her face grow hot.

"See something you like?" Asami asked.

Korra felt the flush crawl even higher up her face. She looked away. "Uh, sorry."

Asami laughed. "Don't apologize. I wouldn't be out on a date with you if I minded you looking."

"Right." Korra's throat felt tight. She chanced glancing at Asami again only to find her staring back. Korra looked down at her loose jeans and suddenly felt self-conscious. She shrugged in her bomber-style jacket. "You just look so much nicer than me."

"Korra, I dressed up like this to show off for you." Asami smiled and placed a hand on her arm. Even through the worn leather, she could feel the warmth from Asami's hand. Her arm tingled. "I don't need you to dress up for me. And besides, you look beautiful." There was a pause where they both smiled at each other. Korra desperately wanted to take Asami's hand. She also wanted to pin her and kiss her breathless, but that would have to wait. "So where are we going?" Asami asked.

"Downtown. Just park at the big garage, unless Miss Sato has special parking privileges."

Asami laughed and pulled away from the curb. "You'd think that, but I don't." They started driving downtown. "Any hint on what we're doing?"

Korra shook her head. "Nope. You're not getting anymore info out of me."

Asami glanced over at her and smiled again. "Korra?"

"Yeah?" It made her stomach flutter when Asami smiled like that.

"I'm really glad you finally asked me out."

Korra nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Actually, I was wondering."

"Wondering?"

Korra hesitated before answering, "If you knew you liked me, why didn't you ask _me_ out?" She had a hard time placing in her mind exactly how her and Asami had arrived at this moment. It startled her sometimes, as if she might blink and would be back in the radio station, alone.

Asami blushed, the faint red color rising in her cheeks. "I wasn't sure where you and I stood after everything with Mako."

Korra groaned. "God, that was awful."

Asami shrugged. "It certainly put things into perspective for me."

"What do you mean?"

"When you two were together, I told myself that I was upset because I had feelings for Mako. Then later, when he and I did date, I realized that he wasn't the one I'd had my eye on."

It had been months since Korra ended her relationship with Mako. "That long ago?" she asked.

"More or less. It did take me a little while to muddle through it all."

Korra covered her face with her hands. "I feel like an idiot." How many clues had she missed before Asami had blatantly flirted with her at the bar?

"Hey," Asami reached over and took Korra's hand. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I didn't even start questioning it until recently, until the night at the bar. The flirting was just too real."

"Should I apologize?"

Korra hesitated before enclosing her fingers around Asami's. It felt incredibly good to take her hand. "Were you flirting? In earnest, I mean."

"Maybe a tiny bit. I wouldn't say in earnest."

"I don't know if I could handle the real thing, Asami. I nearly melted when you flirted a 'tiny bit'. Your full force might make me faint." Even just holding her hand was enough to drive her crazy.

Asami squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

Korra grinned and leaned back into her seat. She envisioned Asami holding her, Asami touching her, Asami–

"Hey."

Korra blinked and realized she had been daydreaming again. "Oh, sorry. I wandered off."

"You've been doing that a lot, lately." Asami let go of her hand to shift gears. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"N-no! Just the opposite, actually." Even as the words left Korra's mouth, she regretted her choice.

"Oh?" They stopped at a red light. Asami looked over at her and ran her hand along Korra's arm. "Do tell."

Korra was finding it difficult to concentrate with Asami touching her like that. _Okay, if she's going to be like that…_ Korra met Asami's eyes. She tried out a confident smirk that felt more authentic when Asami's gaze drifted down to her lips. "I've been thinking about you, about this, and it's been making me crazy. And if you keep teasing me like this, you're not going to get your surprise," Korra said.

Asami laughed softly and put her hand back on the gearshift. "Sometimes I forget you can have that effect on me."

"What effect?" Korra asked.

"Forgetting how to breathe."

Korra had no response for that. She could only grin and lean back into the leather seat, struggling not to let out a nervous giggle. It was almost unreal that her and Asami were on a date. It made her feel giddy, as if she were getting away with some crime. They pulled into a downtown parking garage and left the car. "You ready for dinner?" Korra asked, shoving her hands deep in her coat pockets.

Asami linked an arm through hers, pulling their bodies close. "I'm ready for anything," she said, her voice low.

Korra shivered and pulled them along the sidewalk. "Well, we're taking care of dinner first."

Asami chuckled. "It's fun making you do that."

"Do what?"

"React." Asami leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You make it so easy."

Korra shrugged. "Well, it's kind of impossible not to. You're just so…" Korra let the compliment die in her throat, partially because she did not know what words captured Asami best. "I can tell you you're beautiful, and brilliant, and a million other things that are also true, but honestly the reason I'm out here with you tonight is because when I'm with you I am the happiest I can remember being."

"I didn't think you'd be a sweet talker," Asami teased, but the soft smile tugging at her lips warmed Korra's face.

"Yeah, well, you make it easy," she mimicked Asami's earlier jab.

"And clever." Asami gave her a look. "You know you're clever, right?"

Their footsteps slowed as they stared at one another, then Korra blinked and realized they were very close to stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked away from Asami and led them toward one of the smaller parks. "So are we going to spend all night complementing each other?"

"And what would you rather talk about?" Asami asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you're working on?"

"It's a more fuel efficient engine design for some of our larger models. You sure you want to hear about that?"

"I don't mind." Korra grinned. "I'll admit that I might not understand all of it, but I bet you're a good enough teacher to fill in the blanks."

Asami laughed, and without further prompting, began explaining her latest project. They made their way to a hotdog cart nestled in downtown San Francisco. Korra ordered their food, barely breaking the conversation as they took their meal to a park bench and sat down. It felt like any other evening they usually spent together, except now Korra could act on her impulses to touch Asami. Cautiously, she put an arm around Asami and pulled her close.

"So are you enjoying dinner?" she asked. Asami was already halfway through her hotdog.

"Yeah. I had no idea this cart was here."

"The owner called into my radio show one time." Korra allowed her thumb to stroke over Asami's shoulder. She repeated the motion slowly, mesmerized by the softness of her skin. "He offered me a free meal for the advice I gave him."

They sat together in comfortable silence while they finished their food. "Korra."

"Hm?" She turned to look at Asami.

"Thank you for this. I was afraid you were going to take me to some fancy restaurant and cart in a dozen red roses."

Korra laughed and blushed. "I may have thought about it." She felt Asami's hand causally rest on her thigh. She swallowed. The touch practically burned. "But I had this really awesome tutor, you see. She told me that I should try to relax and be myself." She glanced down at Asami's hand. "How is it working?"

Asami turned to meet her gaze. "I'd say pretty well. This tutor person sounds smart." Korra realized how close they were sitting, how close Asami's lips were to her own. She could feel the tension stretching between them. All she would have to do is lean a little closer…

Her cell phone's alarm rang, causing both of them to jump.

"What was that?" Asami asked.

Korra flushed and pulled her phone out, turning off the alarm. "I set an alarm on my phone so we wouldn't…get distracted and be late."

"Late to what?"

"You didn't think I'd just take you to a hotdog cart did you?" They both stood up and Korra hesitated before taking Asami's hand. Their fingers laced together in a soft grip.

"Are we going to a movie?"

"Not quite." Korra led them out of the park and down a dirty alley. "I found something better."

* * *

Asami still laughed as they stumbled from the comedy club. "Oh my God. I had no idea they existed!"

Korra grinned as they walked hand-in-hand back to the car. "Yeah. One of the guys from the station is into improv. He found this troupe to run skits with every now and then."

Asami sighed and leaned into her while they walked. "I think this is the most fun I've had on a date."

Korra laughed and squeezed her hand. "I'm a better date than Mako?"

Asami snorted. "Please, I think Naga would be a better date than Mako."

They both laughed, and when silence lulled between them again, Korra said, "Just so you know, this is the best date I've been on too."

Asami smiled at her. "Here we go complimenting each other again."

Korra's stomach knotted. "I don't know, if I were complimenting you, I'd probably say something about how nice it feels to hold your hand."

"And if I were going to compliment you, I'd probably tell you how good it felt to have your arm around me during the show."

They were staring at one another again. They were staring, and Korra did not know how much longer she could resist her. She glanced down the road to see the parking garage in sight. She cleared her throat. "Um, we're almost back to the car."

"Good." The sultry tone in Asami's voice made her tremble. They walked the remaining distance as fast as they could without running. Korra was certain they looked like idiots to any passing strangers. She didn't care.

They reached the car, both opening their doors and clambering in. Korra slammed her door shut and glanced over at Asami, who did the same. Their gazes met once more, the urgency suddenly gone. Korra could feel her heart pounding, could hear the thud in her ears. Her hands itched to touch Asami again, but she remained still, eyes never leaving Asami's.

There was something irreversible about this moment, or so it seemed to Korra. She drew shallow breaths, not because she was winded, but because any sudden motion might shatter the moment. "Asami?" she asked. She reached across the center console with her right hand, but stopped short of touching her. "Are you sure about this?"

Asami's gaze flicked down to her hand, then back up to Korra. She moved forward in a blink, hands wrapping around Korra's middle and pulling her in close. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. Korra released a soft moan, her hand cupping Asami's face and drawing her closer as they kissed again. Their lips glided past one another in urgent motions. Asami's tongue pressed against her mouth and she groaned, tilting her head to the side to allow her better access. Asami's hands lowered to her hips while Korra's moved to her shoulders, pulling her closer.

They broke apart for a second while Asami adjusted. "Hold on," she muttered, then vaulted herself over the center console and straddled Korra's waist. "Better?"

Korra chuckled softly and cupped her face. "I'll say." She drew Asami down for another kiss, allowing her tongue to press against Asami's in a way that sent a shiver through her body. Asami's hands snaked down her ribcage, sending her pulse racing. Their lips parted and Asami placed a trail of kisses along her jawline, down her neck, nibbling softly at the sensitive flesh. "Oh God," Korra gasped.

She heard a click and felt the seat give way, falling backward into place. Asami smiled down at her. "Hope you don't mind the change of position," she said.

Korra grinned and grabbed Asami by the collar, tugging her down. "Not at all." They kissed with the same fervent passion from before. She had never imagined kissing Asami would feel this natural, this good. Her hands wandered under Asami's loose blouse, making contact with the flat expanse of her stomach. "If I didn't know better, Miss Sato, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

Asami gasped as Korra's fingers trailed along her abdomen. "You're not doing half bad yourself." She caught Korra's hand as it brushed over the hem of her jeans. "Whoa there." She pulled the hand away and sat up. "We're in a parking garage."

Korra's eyes widened as she realized just how carried away they had been. "I…Sorry. I don't usually–"

Asami cut her off with a kiss. She groaned and melted into the seat, the tension suddenly leaving her. "Don't you dare apologize for that," Asami said. She brought a hand up to Korra's cheek. "But I should probably take you home before we get arrested or attract a crowd."

Korra blushed as Asami moved back into her own seat. She raised the back of the chair and buckled up. Her heart still raced, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. _I just kissed Asami. I just kissed Asami quite a lot… And touched her._ The grin tugged at her lips, forcing her to smile uncontrollably.

"Why are you so smug?" Asami asked. She turned on the car and back out of the parking spot.

"Oh. No reason." She shrugged, still smiling.

Asami laughed and shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to focus at work tomorrow," she said, driving them back toward Korra's apartment.

Honestly, Korra was not sure how she would sleep, let alone function the next day. She shared a few small caresses with Asami during the drive back, but remained lost in thought for most of the trip. Finally, Asami pulled up to the curb in front of her apartment. "Here we are," she said.

Korra glanced out her window. "I would invite you up, but…"

"I know," Asami said. She gave Korra a sad smile, grabbing her hand and squeezing. "I want us to have a good chance, and I'm scared that we might move too fast and ruin that."

A knot loosened in her chest and Korra breathed out slowly. "I'm glad we're on the same page," she said. "So…until next time?"

Asami nodded. She leaned forward and kissed her once more, softly this time. "Goodnight, Korra."

She reached out blindly for the door latch. Part of her desperately wanted to remain in the car with Asami. "Goodnight," she said.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, everyone. New chapter, yay! Sy wants you all to know there's going to be a livestream this Friday, Halloween, starting at 2 pm AK time (3 pm pacific) on her twitch channel Luraline. I won't be there, but Rae D Magdon will be making a guest appearance. She has a new, independent project that will be out October 30, and will be discussing it on the stream while learning how to play minecraft.

Thank you everyone for the comments on this story. We love hearing your feedback! If there's something you particularly liked about this chapter, let us know! Also, if anyone has korrasami fan art, we'd love to see it. Tumbler is an excellent space for sharing :D


	7. Chapter 7

Korra lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of her empty bedroom, trying to think of anything other than Asami. At first, she had slumped into bed and closed her eyes, thinking sleep would come easily. But her mind kept replaying the date for her, especially the kiss. She could not stop thinking about that kiss. She ached just from the memory of Asami's touch.

Just when Korra was considering taking care of the problem, her phone went off. She rolled over to grab it off her nightstand, fumbling and nearly dropping it as she tried to view the text.

_Are you awake?_ It was from Asami.

_Yeah, can't sleep_, she replied.

_Mind if I call you?_

Instead of answering, Korra called. Asami picked up immediately. "Missed me, huh?" she asked, trying to sound confident.

"That's one way to put it." Asami's low purr made her shiver. "What's keeping you awake?"

Korra sighed and leaned back against her pillow, one hand behind her head. She already felt less tense. "You see, I went out with this really hot girl tonight. I can't stop thinking about her."

Asami chuckled in a way that made Korra smile. "That's quite a coincidence. I seem to be having the same problem."

"Really?" she asked. Out of all the things keeping her up, the worst had been a nagging fear that Asami had not enjoyed their evening as much as her.

"Were you worried?"

"Maybe a little. I mean, when you kissed me I nearly had a heart attack." It had nearly undone her.

"Korra, you know I feel that way too, right? God, when you had your hands on me…"

"You weren't the one being straddled. Having you on top of me like that…all I wanted to do was feel you against me." A high, breathy moan interrupted her. "Asami?"

"Jesus Korra, you're not helping." Asami's voice sounded broken and husky. It made Korra's heart hammer.

"Um…sorry?" Silence answered her. _Oh God, did I say something wrong?_ "Asami, you still there?"

Hesitantly, Asami answered, "Y-Yes…"

She heard a small gasp and the rustling of sheets. _She's touching herself. She's touching herself and I have no idea what the fuck I should do. _"…Asami, what are you doing?"

"Nothing?" she answered hesitantly again. Korra could almost hear her blushing.

She took a breath to calm herself. _She's touching herself because of me, because of what I'm saying_. Korra grinned. She could do this. Talking was her specialty, after all. "Now, why don't I believe you?" she asked, settling her voice into a low hum.

"I'm sorry…I'll stop–"

"No, I don't want you to stop." Korra almost slipped out of her role, but held onto her confidence. "I like hearing you. I know you're thinking about my hands on you, about how good it felt."

"Korra…" she gasped.

The sound encouraged her. "I wanted my mouth there, kissing along your stomach, up to your breasts. I'd want to take my time with you. I want to learn every inch of your gorgeous body." Her face flushed as she talked. She could hear Asami's whimpers and sighs and it made her pulse with want.

"Do you have any idea how sexy your voice is? Damn radio host."

The frustration in Asami's voice made her laugh softly. She trailed a hand down her own body. "You like my voice? You like listening to me?"

"God, why do you think I listen to your show every night?"

Korra's hand halted at her abdomen. The confession was empowering in a strange way. "Would you like to hear me moan your name, Asami? Do you want to hear me tell you all the things I've been thinking about?"

"Please Korra, yes."

She could only imagine what Asami was doing to herself in that moment. "I've wanted so badly to just kiss you, but the real thing is far better than I could have guessed. I couldn't help but imagine you lips on the rest of my body, trailing down my neck, over my chest, steadily heading downward." Korra let her hand slip lower, pushing underneath her boxers. She allowed herself a gasp when her hand grazed over her center. "God, I wish it was your hand on me right now. I'm so wet for you."

"You're touching yourself?"

Korra pressed two fingers against her clit. She tilted her head back and moaned. She should have been nervous, but could only think of making Asami feel good. "You make me crazy Asami. I want to be the one making you moan like that. I want to touch you."

"I want that too."

"Could… could you tell me how you're touching yourself?" Korra asked, some of her bravado wavering.

"I'm slowing brushing my fingers across my clit." Asami's seductive tone was back. It made Korra shiver as she dipped her fingers lower. "I've been thinking about your hand trailing down my stomach and teasing me."

"I don't know how long I could tease you before I gave in." She thought of touching her, of how it would feel. "Are you wet for me, Asami?"

"God yes, I wish I was there so badly. I want to be inside you."

"Fuck, I wish you were." Korra slid her fingers deeper, wishing they were Asami's. In the height of arousal, she could not understand why they insisted so much on waiting.

"Korra, I'm so close." The need in Asami's voice tugged at her. Her core tightened with desire.

"Me too, Asami. I want to hear you call my name when you come."

For a moment, she heard nothing but ragged breathing and short whimpers. Korra arched into her touch, trying to reach that precipice. "God, Asami, please…"

"Korra!" she moaned. "Oh God, Korra, I'm–" She cried out.

The sound was enough to send Korra over the edge. She groaned Asami's name as her orgasm overcame her. There was silence as both of them recovered. Korra took in deep breaths as she tried to slow the rapid hammering of her heart.

She heard a short burst of laughter over the phone. "Did we just do that?" Asami asked.

Heat flooded Korra's face. "Um, yeah, we did. Is that…is that okay?"

"Mmm, very okay."

The tension eased from Korra's shoulders. "This isn't too fast?"

"I still would like to wait for us to…" Asami cleared her throat. "But I think this is okay."

"Does that mean we get to do it again sometime?"

"Definitely."

Korra laughed and grinned. "I'm glad you're okay with that. I was afraid I might combust."

"You're not the only one. _Damn_, that voice of yours, Korra."

"So I take it we'll have a second date, then?" Korra asked.

Asami did not answer right away. "I'd love to, though I'm going to be busy for a few days with work. Why don't we do something this Sunday? I'll treat you this time."

"Sunday sounds perfect." If Korra had already made plans, she would cancel them.

"But until then, I don't see any reason why we can't…say goodnight to each other."

"You mean every night?" Korra asked. Her heart was racing again.

"If you think you can handle that. I rather like having a private show."

"Oh, I – uh, sure." Korra hesitated a moment. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow." She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 2 am. "Or later today, I guess."

Asami laughed. "Yeah. I'll text you. Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight, Asami." Korra hung up the phone and let it clatter onto her nightstand. She sighed and rolled over in bed, dragging her blankets close up around her. She smiled, finally able to find sleep.

* * *

Waiting for Sunday proved harder than Korra initially thought. She and Asami would text and talk over the phone when they could, but Asami was far too busy with some big breakthrough on an international deal to sneak away and see her, even late at night after the radio show. To distract herself, Korra arranged other things to do. If her schedule was always full, then she could fight the temptation to run into Asami's office and ruin whatever negotiations they were holding over automobile parts.

Saturday's distraction was Bolin. More specifically, a lunch meeting with Bolin at a hole-in-the-wall sushi restaurant downtown. Asami was busy entertaining whoever they had flown in for the dumb negotiations, leaving Korra with nothing to do for hours and hours, until Bolin texted her.

"You know, I'm glad you were down for this whole sushi thing," he said, balancing a roll between his chopsticks. He shoved the whole thing into his mouth and swallowed. "Mako doesn't like it that much, and Opal's visiting family."

"Ah, you know me. Can't say 'no' to sushi." Korra took a bite out of her own roll. Unlike Bolin, she preferred to savor her meal.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Bolin shrugged and continued eating. "So how's life? You've been more upbeat than usual."

As they talked, Korra's phone buzzed from its spot on the table. She glanced over it and saw Asami's name flash on screen. She snatched it up. "Upbeat? You sure?" The text said: _You ready for tomorrow?_ She tried to type a reply without completely ignoring Bolin. _More than you know. What are we doing?_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I just keep catching you staring at nothing with this big grin on your face." He pointed a chopstick at her. "Something's going on in that head of yours that puts it there. Smiles don't just… happen."

Korra shrugged and focused on eating and _not _blushing. "Well, maybe they do for me. I mean, my life is pretty good. I have a solid career. Great friends." She nodded at Bolin. "What's there to not smile about?"

Bolin eyed her, but did not press the subject. Instead, he shoved another roll in his mouth and chewed slowly. Korra's phone buzzed again and she picked it up. _I figured a movie at my place would be nice._ She texted back with _Sure, anything I should bring?_

"You gonna eat that?" Bolin gestured to her unfinished roll. Korra pulled the plate away from him with a glare.

"Yeah. Right after I go to the bathroom." She stood up and shoved in her chair. As she walked away, her phone buzzed again.

"Asami texted you," Bolin called.

"Just text back _yes_ to whatever she sent," Korra said.

She had almost left the room when Bolin called, "Um, you want to say _yes_ to bringing your 'sexy body' so she can run her hands all over and–"

Korra nearly vaulted a table to get at Bolin. She snatched the phone from his hands and shoved it in a jean pocket. She glared at him. He stared up at her. "Bolin." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Bolin, don't you dare–"

"Don't I dare what?" He leaned back in his chair with a smug grin on his face. Korra sat down again and groaned. "Care to confess anything? Something about where those smiles are coming from?"

Korra glanced at him and looked away again. She couldn't stand the shit-eating grin that had taken over his face. Everything felt too hot, suddenly. She knew she was blushing. "Asami and I – we're dating. Kind of."

"Oh, I knew it!" he yelled.

"Bolin, shush." Korra tried to raise a hand to his mouth, but he dodged it.

"Korra and Asami, sitting in a tree!" he sang.

"I will kill you."

"K–I–S–S–I–N–"

"Would you shut up? The whole restaurant doesn't need to hear you." Even as she tried to shush him, she realized what a mistake she had made.

"Why? Is this some secret romance? Will there be scandal?" He gasped. "Does Mako know?"

"Bolin, _no_."

"He _doesn't_ know, does he?"

"He can't know!" Korra looked around the restaurant, afraid Mako might swoop down upon them any second.

"He's not stupid. He'll figure it out. You're practically the poster child for puppy love."

"Bolin, not another word. I mean it. Not. One. Word." Korra gave him her best glare. They held gazes for a moment before Bolin made a gesture of zipping his lips. Satisfied, Korra began eating the remainder of her meal.

"So I guess you really _can't_ say 'no' to sushi, huh?" He smiled broadly and elbowed her in the side. "Eh? Eh?"

Korra punched him.

* * *

"You punched him?" Asami exclaimed.

"In the arm." Korra blew out a breath. "But, yeah that happened. I wanted to let you know because I wasn't sure how to handle this. I mean, they'll all know eventually but…I mean are you out? And what about Mako? Which one of us gets to drop that on him?"

Asami sighed. Korra could hear her weariness over the phone. She wanted it to be Sunday. She wanted to hold her and say it would be fine. "I don't know the answer to any of these, Korra. You're the first girl I've dated, and I'm not ashamed of that."

She hesitated and Korra's stomach tightened with worry. "But?" she prodded.

"But that's why I'm wanting us to take things slow, because I have no idea how to handle all this. When I went out with you, I wasn't thinking, 'Oh God, I'm going to go on a date with a woman.' I was just thinking about you and how you made me feel."

"I know this might be overwhelming, and I'm so sorry Bolin found out like this, but I'll take your lead, okay? I want you to feel comfortable."

"You're really sweet, you know that? I _will_ be ready to talk to people about this, Mako included, but I don't know how soon that will be."

"Fair enough, just as long as it isn't a year from now or something." Honestly, Korra did not expect Asami to need more than a couple weeks. This was about giving her a choice, though. She did not want to take away Asami's choice to discuss their relationship with others.

"Korra, I honestly doubt we'd be able to fool anyone for that long, I mean if Bolin noticed something was up, Mako is going to figure it out sooner or later."

"There's one thing I want to clarify."

"Oh?"

"We are dating right? Like…I mean, you don't want to test the waters with other women, right?" Korra almost held her breath as she waited for a response.

"You are just too adorable sometimes. Yes, you big goof, we're dating. You are my girlfriend."

The words made Korra's heart soar. "Well, great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for that date, then."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi all! Another chapter for you. And, as usual, Sy and I will be hosting a stream on Friday via twitch on the channel Luraline. Sy will start at 5 pm pacific time and I will join at 7:30. We'll talk about writing projects, play video games, and generally have fun.

No stream today (Sunday). We're hanging out with other people and stuff. Maybe we'll try to incorporate a second stream time later on, but for now, you guys get the one.

And… tell us what you think of this chapter! We really enjoyed writing it, so we'd love to hear your favorite parts. Did we get the characters down? I found Bolin particularly enjoyable for this scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra rang the doorbell and waited on the porch. She absently rocked back and forth on her heels as she tried to determine the best way to greet Asami. _Should I kiss her? Hug her? Just say hi?_ Before she had a chance to mull it over too much the door swung open and Asami grabbed Korra's hand, pulling her inside. Korra didn't even have a chance to say hello before she found herself pressed up against the now closed door with Asami kissing her. She moaned softly, her surprise quickly giving way to pleasure. Asami pulled back enough to talk, but still remained in Korra's arms.

"Hi," Asami murmured.

"Hi yourself."

"I'm sorry, I've been thinking about doing that all day."

Korra chuckled. "Don't apologize for a kiss like that." She gently caressed Asami's cheek. "I missed you too." Korra leaned forward kissing Asami again, this time slowly, tenderly. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "Now, before we get carried away, you promised there would be food."

Asami laughed. "I know. Actually, I thought you might be the delivery guy. He should be here any moment."

"If that's how you greet the delivery guy, I think I might be a bit jealous." Korra grinned. "What are we having?"

"Well, you're having a number 13, mild, and extra dumplings. I am having the number 7." Asami took Korra's hand and led her to the living room.

"How did you know what to order for me?"

Asami laughed. "Please, you get the same thing _every time._ Like I don't know your order." She turned in time to see the grin Korra felt spreading across her lips.

"What's that look for?" Asami asked.

"I think it's kind of sweet you know my order." Korra toyed with Asami's hand, tracing her fingers lightly.

"I look forward to learning all about you." Asami flashed her a seductive smile and Korra's breath hitched.

The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Asami pointed to the DVD rack. "Pick something out to watch, I'll be back with the food."

Korra nodded and watched her retreat. The sway of Asami's hips was mesmerizing, to say the least. She swallowed a groan and looked back to the DVDs. "Don't pick something sexy," she whispered. "Pick a kids movie. Pick an action movie." It did not help that Asami primarily owned romances, both with straight and gay couples. Finally, she settled on a superhero movie, one that didn't have a strong romantic subplot.

Asami came back carrying the take-out bags. Korra raised the movie up and asked, "Is this all right?"

Asami nodded and dropped the food on the coffee table. "Let me get the system set up."

Korra sat back on the couch and dug her food from the paper bag. She watched Asami bend over and turn on the various instruments associated with her home theater system. "You're doing that on purpose," she said.

Asami tossed a glance over her shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Slowly, she straightened and joined Korra on the couch. She placed a hand on Korra's thigh for a brief moment, smiling. "You ready?" she asked.

"Um…yes?" Korra tried to ignore the flush spreading across her face. Thankfully, Asami removed her hand. Korra turned her focus back to her food and Asami laughed softly.

"I guess it would be best to eat before we get too distracted," Asami said. She started the movie and dug her own meal from the bag. They ate in silence as the movie began, and after Korra finished her meal she set the remnants on the coffee table and relaxed into the couch. Asami set her meal aside not long after.

Korra yawned and stretched. "Food and a movie, you might put me to sleep."

Asami laughed and scooted closer to her. "Well, we can't have that." She nudged Korra in a way that made her blush. "I was hoping to have your full attention later."

Korra grinned. "I'll do my best to stay awake then." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees trying to focus on the movie. After a moment she felt Asami's hand on her back, lightly running up and down. Korra bit her lip. It was suddenly very difficult to watch the movie. After a few more moments, Korra felt Asami tug slightly on her shoulder. Korra turned and opened her mouth to speak, but the words died in her throat when she saw the look Asami was giving her.

Tentatively, she reached out and cupped Asami's face. "You never intended to watch the whole movie did you?" Korra asked softly.

"I was hoping we wouldn't," she admitted.

Korra brushed her thumb across Asami's cheek. "I don't mind but…I know you said you weren't ready for sex yet, and I won't be the one to cross that line. If you decide you want more, let me know. Okay?"

Asami smiled and covered Korra's hand with her own. "I will. You're too sweet, you know that?"

"You may have mentioned it before." Korra leaned forward meeting Asami's lips again. Asami let Korra push her onto her back and Korra carefully settled on top of her. Even though they kissed gently, cautiously, her heart raced. She cupped Asami's cheek and drew her closer, deepening their kiss. Their tongues brushed together and Korra moaned. Her hips arched against Asami's, and Asami lifted a leg, pressing between her thighs.

Korra gasped at the sudden pressure and Asami smirked. "You like that?" she asked.

Korra moved her thigh further between Asami's legs, pressing against her core. "You tell me," she said.

In response, Asami released a soft whimper and grinded into her leg. Korra dipped her head to kiss Asami's neck. She softly nipped at the tender flesh, drawing forth more moans from Asami. She felt warm hands press against her stomach and travel upward, cupping her breasts through her clothes. "Oh Korra," Asami gasped. The sound made her shudder. "You feel so good." Her hands dipped lower, away from her breasts. Korra whimpered at the loss and Asami chuckled. Her hands found the hem of Korra's shirt. "I want this off. Is that okay?"

Korra paused in her ministrations and leaned back. She stared down at Asami for a moment, a nervous chill running through her. She reached down and grabbed Asami's hands, pushing them away. "Here," she said, grasping her shirt. With one smooth tug, Korra pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, revealing her toned body. Asami's gaze traveled down, slowly. Korra sat there and let her stare. "Is this okay?" she asked, glancing down at herself.

Asami sat up as well, her hands traveling along Korra's naked torso. They stopped right under her sports bra. "Perfect," she said. Asami leaned in and placed a kiss on her stomach, then leaned up to kiss her chest. Korra groaned and threaded her hands through Asami's thick hair, gently tugging her head back so she could lean down and kiss her fully on the mouth.

"You make me crazy," Korra whispered against her lips. Her body ached for Asami. She wanted more, she wanted every part of their bodies pressed together. She wanted their clothes out of the way. Her hands dipped down and bunched up the fabric of Asami's shirt. "Can I?" she asked.

Asami nodded and Korra tugged upward, tossing the shirt aside. She glanced down at Asami and swallowed a moan. Asami wore a black lace bra that hugged her breasts perfectly. Korra ached to touch her bare skin, but hesitated. Then Asami took her hand and placed it atop one of her breasts. "It's all right," she said. "You can touch them."

Korra groaned and brought her other hand up as well, cupping her breasts and squeezing them gently. The sheer fabric of the bra left little to the imagination. She rolled her thumbs over the taut peaks of Asami's breasts, smiling when it elicited a gasp from her. "You totally planned this," Korra murmured. "Or do you normally wear lingerie?"

Asami arched into her touch, releasing a soft moan. She placed her hands on Korra's shoulders, drawing herself closer. "What can I say? I wanted to surprise you."

Korra pushed her back onto the couch and kissed a path down her chest, allowing her hands to trail over Asami's beautiful stomach. She kissed over the tops of Asami's breasts, then closed her lips around a nipple, biting softly. Asami cried out and arched into her. "Do you like that?" Korra asked. She felt like she might explode at any moment. Asami did that to her.

"God yes, Korra," Asami said, her voice tight with arousal. "Please, don't stop."

Korra grinned and leaned over to kiss Asami's other nipple, teasing her through the fabric of the bra. "Do you want this off?" she asked.

For a moment, Asami hesitated. Then she leaned up. "Yes," she said, reaching around and unhooking her own bra. She tossed it aside, leaving Korra to gape at her chest. Asami laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. "I didn't take it off so you would stop," she teased.

Korra broke away from the kiss. "Sorry. You're just…" Her eyes drifted down to Asami's breasts again. She lowered her mouth and kissed the soft skin. The sound of Asami gasping caused her to pulse with want. She could feel Asami rolling her hips underneath her, pressing against Korra's thigh. Korra continued to suck and bite Asami's breast. Asami's hands tangled in her hair and silently urged her not to stop. Asami no longer seemed able to form words. Instead, she gasped fractured syllables of Korra's name and unintelligible moans. Korra could not wait to be able to touch Asami fully. She switched her mouth to Asami's other breast and brought a hand up to gently pinch her other nipple.

"Korra, if you keep doing that I'm–" Asami's words were cut short as Korra bit down lightly against her. Asami arched and shuddered. Weakly, she covered Korra's hand, halting her movements. Korra looked up, afraid she'd crossed a line.

"Is everything okay? Did I bite too hard?" she asked.

Asami laughed softly, her face flushed. "No, you were wonderful."

"Then why did you want me to–" Realization struck her. "Did you just…?"

Asami nodded and moaned deeply. "Mmhmm, you have a very talented mouth." She combed her fingers through Korra's hair.

Korra grinned. "I'm glad to be of service."

Asami's fingers brushed down Korra's side and settled on her hips. With a subtle tug, she moved them forward along her thigh. "I think it's your turn, now." Asami's hands guided Korra against her thigh so that she was riding her. Korra gasped and leaned forward, bracing her hands against the armrest of the couch.

"Fuck, Asami," Korra groaned. She leaned up, rocking her hips against Asami's thigh. Asami followed after, her hands drifting over her torso and pushing underneath her bra.

"I want this off," Asami said.

Korra nodded, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the pleasure Asami gave her. "Go ahead."

Asami's warm palms pressed against her breasts, pushing the bra up and leaving it bunched around her chest. Her mouth covered a breast in a warm kiss and Korra moaned. "Oh Korra," she whispered, placing a trail of kisses across her skin. "I love the way your skin feels."

Korra continued to grind against Asami, whose hands wandered not just over to stomach but across her sides and up her back. Asami's hands were driving her insane. She pulled Korra down so that their bodies were flush, Asami's mouth moved to the base of Korra's neck, first sucking, then biting down. Korra gasped as Asami sent her over the edge. She arched into her one last time, calling out Asami's name in release. Panting, she collapsed on top of Asami.

"And I was worried I was going to be too forward," Korra muttered.

Asami laughed and lightly stroked Korra's back. "Actually, I was kind of hoping I could convince you to spend the night."

Korra lifted her head up enough to meet Asami's eyes. "I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I just want to hold you, cuddle you, that's all. I swear." Asami pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead. "But I understand if that would be a little too difficult, especially considering everything we just did."

Korra smiled. "I'd love to fall asleep with you. I think I'll have to take a shower first." Korra's eyes traveled down Asami's half naked body. "A _cold_ shower."

Asami smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm almost tempted to join you. You make this waiting thing hard."

They kissed again, but Korra drew away. "I think we can make it just a bit longer," she said. Despite her pained expression, Asami nodded in agreement. "So, I'm going to go shower in the guest room, you go shower in your bathroom, and I'll meet you in bed. How does that sound?"

Asami smiled and whispered, "Sounds good." They disentangled themselves from one another. Korra felt a hot blush spread across her cheeks as she bent to pick up her shirt. "Can I get you any nightwear?" Asami asked.

"I'll just steal a shirt, if that's all right."

Asami released a purr. "A shirt and no pants? Scandalous." She chuckled when Korra's blush spread. "I'll leave one by the bathroom door." Before she could walk away, Asami grabbed her by the arm and brought her in for one more kiss. "Thank you, Korra."

"For what?"

"Tonight, you being you, everything. Pick one."

Korra smiled and looked away. She laughed nervously, watching Asami saunter off to her bedroom, then took off for the guest shower.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading! Sy and I are streaming again this Friday at 5 pm pacific time. We're gonna play Tomb Raider with all the lesbian subtext :D And I'll be there from the start of the stream, yay!

Guys, Sy here. All I really have to say, is that consent is _sexy_. And if you disagree with me, too bad it is my mission in life to _make_ it sexy. * drops mic * ~Sy


	9. Chapter 9

Korra carefully lifted up the edge of the pancake with her spatula, the underside was golden brown. She smiled and expertly flipped it. She let that cook for a moment and bent down, flicking the light on the oven on to check on the bacon. Satisfied, Korra returned her attention the pancakes on the stove. A few moments later she heard someone running through the house. _The only other person here is Asami, what is she running for?_ Korra glanced at the clock. It was only eight a.m. and she knew Asami usually went it at nine, sometimes ten. The sound drew closer and Korra turned in time to see Asami skid to a stop at the doorframe.

"Morning Asami." Korra smiled. Asami's eyes were wide in disbelief and Korra glanced down at herself. "Is it the apron? I'm sorry I only have the one pair of clothes and I didn't want to get pancake batter on-"

"Pancake batter?" Asami panted.

Korra stepped aside and gestured to the frying pan on the stove. "I'm making you breakfast. The bacon is almost finished and I didn't know if you would want eggs so-"

Asami covered her face with her hand and started laughing. "You're making breakfast. Of _course _you're making breakfast. I am such an idiot."

"Asami?"

Asami took a deep breath and moved to Korra's side. Asami pulled her into a tight hug. "When I woke up this morning and you weren't beside me, I thought…"

"You thought I'd left?" Korra murmured. She gently stroked up and down Asami's back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Asami nuzzled against Korra's cheek. "It was silly, I know." She pulled back enough to look over Korra's shoulder. "Breakfast?"

"Yes! Breakfast." Korra turned around and checked on the pancake. _This side is a little dark but-_ her train of thought derailed when she felt warm arms encircle her waist. Asami leaned down and rested her chin on Korra's shoulder. Carefully, Korra placed the pancake on the plate with the rest of them.

"Looks good," Asami murmured. Her breath against Korra's ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you talking about me? Or the pancake?" Korra asked. She turned in Asami's arms so that they were again face-to-face.

"What do you think?" Asami leaned forward and gently kissed Korra, backing her against the kitchen counter. Korra groaned and tangled her fingers in Asami's hair. The oven timer went off and Korra broke off the kiss.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, you really should eat breakfast before you go to work." Korra kissed Asami on the cheek and then pulled the bacon out of the oven.

"Maybe I should just call in sick." Asami grinned and pulled two plates out of the cabinet.

Korra laughed. "Who would you call? I mean you're the boss, aren't you? Are you going to call _yourself_?" Korra held up her hand as if it were a phone. "Um yeah, hey Ms. Sato, how are you? Not to good Ms. Sato. I don't think I can make it in today." Korra shook her head and brought the pancakes and bacon to the table.

Asami laughed. "I know, I know. I do wish our schedules lined up a little better." She stabbed her fork into one of the pancakes and put it on her plate. "I'm selfish, I want you all to myself."

Korra grinned and loaded her plate up with pancakes and bacon. "I know. I've asked a couple times now for a better time slot at the station, but so far, no dice."

Asami raised a brow at her. "You have? I had no idea."

Korra shrugged and swallowed a bite of pancake. "It's something I've been trying for before we started dating. Over the last few days, it's been weighing on my mind a bit more." She had gotten into an argument with the station manager over it a few days ago. "That's… not a problem, is it?"

"No, I think it's wonderful. Korra, I…" Asami glanced down at the food, her face turning red. "Thank you." She glanced back up, offering her a small smile. "Maybe we should have lunch with the boys today. I think it's about time we told Mako what's going on."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked. "I mean, it's only been a day since we talked about this. We can wait longer if you want."

Asami shook her head. "No, it's unfair to you and Bolin, expecting the two of you to keep quiet about this. And besides, if you're feeling anything that I am, you know how hard it is to not talk about this." She offered another smile, this one broader. "I want to let people know how happy you make me."

It was Korra's turn to blush. Asami had a habit of making her do that, apparently. "It is kind of hard not to scream it from rooftops," she said. "I can't remember the last time a relationship went this smoothly. I mean, I know it's only been over a week, but I don't remember it being this…fun before." Korra frowned and stared down at her food, pushing the bits of pancake around with her fork. "Sometimes I think I'll do something to royally screw this up."

Asami reached across the table and took her hand. "I won't let you," she said. Her thumb stroked gently over the top of her hand. "At least not without a fight."

Korra nodded, forcing her frown away. They sat quietly together for a moment before she said, "Do you want to arrange lunch with the boys, then?"

"Yeah. I'll send them both a text before I head to work."

"I'll miss you," Korra said.

"It's only for a few hours," Asami said, laughing.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the week?"

Asami's smile receded as crashed on both of them. "We'll find time together," she said, squeezing Korra's hand. "We'll make time. I promise."

* * *

Korra waited outside the restaurant for someone else to show up. She had arrived first and did not want to go in without someone else. She also hoped that Asami would arrive before the others.

"Korra!"

She glanced up and smiled when she saw Asami walking toward her. They hugged briefly, but when Korra pulled away, Asami took her hand. "This is all right?" Korra asked, looking at their clasped palms.

Asami squeezed her hand. "It's just fine," she said. "Let's get a table." They requested seating in a quiet area of the restaurant, somewhere they would not disturb people if anyone made a scene. The waiter led them to a round table in a corner. Korra pulled out a chair for Asami and sat down next to her. "How charming," she said.

Korra smiled. "I like doing little things for you." Asami placed a hand on her thigh under the cover of the tablecloth. Korra felt heat creeping into her cheeks. "Asami?"

"Hmm?" Asami's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Is something wrong?" She sounded so innocent, but her hand had begun stroking up and down Korra's thigh.

"N-No, nothing's wrong." Korra tried to ignore the pleasant sensations Asami's touch gave her, suddenly wondering if it was too late to call off the luncheon.

"Korra! Asami!" Bolin called. He waved broadly as he made his way to the table with Mako following behind him. Asami mercifully removed her hand.

_Too late now_. "Hey Bolin," Korra said. She wanted to smack the knowing grin right off his face as his gaze darted between the two of them. Thankfully, Mako only looked mildly confused. Perhaps Bolin had managed to keep his mouth shut for once. "How's it going?"

He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. "Oh, you know. Pretty good. How are you lovely ladies doing?" He placed an elbow on the table and leaned over, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, we're fine." Korra scooted away from him.

Mako took the remaining seat. Unlike Bolin, he remained on the empty side of the table. "It's nice to see you guys again," he said.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" a waiter asked. He stood behind Mako, glancing at all of them expectantly.

Mako answered first. "Tea, please."

"Just water for me," Bolin added.

"I'll have the tea as well, and…" She glanced over at Korra, who nodded for her to continue. "A root beer, please." It was only after the waiter left that Korra realized how incredibly odd it must have looked for Asami to order for her.

"She knows your order?" Bolin asked. "Aw, just like Opal knows-" Korra kicked him underneath the table.

"Opal knows what?" Mako asked.

Before Bolin spoke, Korra shot him a glare. "Uh, Opal knows…her best friend's order?"

Mako raised an eyebrow. Asami had buried her face in her hands. "Are you guys okay?"

Asami pulled her hands away. "We're fine, Mako. Everything is fine." She leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply. Korra searched for her hand under the tablecloth and took hold of it. Asami laced their fingers in a tight grip. It was the only sign of her nerves.

They all sat in an awkward silence. Bolin looked from Korra to Asami, smiling. Mako stared with his head cocked to the side, drumming his fingers on the table as if waiting for something. Finally, their drinks arrived and the waiter placed Korra's soda down in front of her. She took a sip from it, desperate to have something to do.

"I didn't know you liked root beer," Mako said. It should have been a causal observation, but he said it while studying Asami.

Korra opened her mouth to talk, but the words stuck in her throat. Asami answered for her, "Of course she does. She orders it all the time. I thought you would have picked up on something like that, _detective._"

Mako set down his tea and cleared his throat. "Well then, how's this for detective work? Korra's wearing _your_ t-shirt, Bolin's grinning like an idiot, _you_ have a hickey, and you're holding Korra's hand under the table." He crossed his arms. "So, is there something you want to tell me?"

Korra glanced at Asami. She nodded. "I…" Korra began.

"We're dating," Asami said.

It was a struggle to ignore the high-pitched squeal from Bolin. "Is that why you've been acting like a freak?" Mako asked him.

Bolin nodded. "Isn't it great?"

"Well, yeah. I just don't see why you guys kept it from me."

"Bolin found out on accident," Korra said. "We weren't keeping it from you – not exactly. We just wanted to make sure this wasn't a fluke." She smiled at Asami. "It's not." Asami blushed at the compliment.

"I'm happy for you guys." Mako took a sip from his tea, and some of the tension seemed to have eased. "You didn't think I'd be jealous, right?"

"We weren't sure how you'd react, honestly," Asami said.

Mako nodded. "Fair enough." He took a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something as well, all of you." He looked pointedly at Bolin. "I've been seeing someone."

"What?" Bolin slammed his hands on the table. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mako raised an eyebrow, but was interrupted by the waiter returning. "Excuse me, but were you ready to order?" They all paused and glanced at him. The man looked nervous, as if he were aware of interrupting a tense discussion. They quickly gave their orders and he left.

Korra glanced back to Mako. "So you're really seeing someone?"

Color rose into Mako's cheek. "Well, it's only been a couple of dates and – I didn't tell you, Bolin, because it's complicated, and I needed time to sort things out."

"So when do we meet this mysterious lover of yours?" asked Bolin. Korra had to suppress a grin while Mako squirmed uncomfortably.

"Someday, I guess. Just not right now. I'll let you guys know when, though." He gave Korra and Asami a look at he said this. Korra blushed and looked away. She felt bad for thinking that Mako would overact in the first place.

"Sorry we cut you out of the loop," she said.

Mako shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather just enjoy lunch with you guys."

Korra sighed. A weight had lifted off her chest. Asami pulled her a little closer. "It feels good not to hide," she said. Korra nodded in agreement.

"Wait til I take you to meet my parents."

Asami laughed and squeezed her hand. "One thing at a time. Let's save that for after the third date."

* * *

**A/N: **Just because we love you all, we have another chapter ready. We needed some more good ole Korrasami with next week's episode bringing up more Mako :P

Just a reminder that we will be streaming next Friday starting at 5 pm pacific time on the Twitch channel Luraline. I might just play some Dragon Age Inquisition, since I'll be playing that Monday night :D

Sy here, just wondering what are your guesses for Mako's mystery lover? Have you figured it out? ~Sy


End file.
